


Posto per Due

by Leniam



Series: C'è un Posto per Te [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam and Elias go to London, Basic Chicken, Elias is Elias, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Extended Universe, Insecure Elias, M/M, basic chickens
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Adam e Elias fanno un breve viaggio a Londra che risveglierà qualche insicurezza di Elias.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Potevo lasciare Elias e Adam lì in pace a farsi gli affari loro?  
> Avrei potuto, infatti non è colpa mia, sono loro che mi hanno chiam… No, spinto… Tirato per un braccio… Dato un palo in testa, d’accordo…  
> Per convincermi a scrivere del loro viaggio a Londra che tanto scompiglio aveva creato in passato.  
> Ma l’avrei scritto anche se non avessero attentato alla mia vita.  
> Ad ogni modo non chiedetemi se sia possibile fare in aereo quello che fanno questi due perché io mi limito a riportare ciò che racconta Elias. Meglio non contraddirlo.  
> Qualche capitolo in loro compagnia che magari con un po’ di fortuna ci porterà alla primavera, o a qualcosa di simile, e ad un’altra storia per cui vi chiedo di guardare Age of Uprising: The Legend of Michael Kohlhaas e Elizabeth I (il film tv). Per ragioni imperscrutabili, chiaro. :D  
> Buon divertimento e buona domenica.  
> Len
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

“Questa procedura è molto stupida, Adam,” si lamentò Elias per l’ennesima volta.

“Non ci vorrà molto,” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Adam, “Ora passiamo il metal detector e poi ci imbarchiamo.”

“Ma noi non siamo terroristi!” esclamò Elias per farsi sentire da tutta la fila.

Spiegare ad Elias non sempre sortiva l’effetto sperato.

“Sss!” Adam gli mise una mano sulla guancia e lo costrinse a guardarlo, “Non alzare la voce o ci arrestano. Come fanno a sapere che non siamo terroristi se non controllano?” gli chiese in un sussurro. Sperò di averlo convinto con la logica.

“Ma è umiliante,” ribatté Elias che la logica se la mangiava su un piatto distrutto e rimesso insieme con la colla con sopra raffigurato un Golden Retriever.

“Non lo è,” lo contraddisse Adam, “Devi solo passare lì sotto, vedi?” indicò col dito l’arco del metal detector.

Elias si spostò da un piede all’altro, si guardò attorno e infilò le mani in tasca.

Certo che per dare nell’occhio non avrebbe potuto fare un lavoro migliore, ma Adam sapeva che il nervosismo non era cosa che Elias sapeva mascherare. Gli accarezzò la schiena con un ampio movimento circolare, si sistemò la sacca sulla spalla e lo sospinse gentilmente in avanti di qualche passo. L’uomo si mosse con riluttanza.

“Tocca a noi dopo,” lo informò Adam.

Elias grugnì e sbuffò.

L’adorabile toro testone era tanto deciso ad accompagnarlo a Londra quanto terrorizzato dall’idea di volare su un _enorme mostro di latta che non poteva in alcun modo sollevarsi da terra_ , come l’aveva definito lui stesso. Quando Adam gli aveva proposto l’auto, la nave e praticamente qualsiasi altro mezzo di trasporto, perché avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per farlo stare tranquillo, Elias si era inorgoglito e aveva comunicato che non temeva certo di schiantarsi a terra con uno stupido aereo.

A questa affermazione Adam aveva risposto, “Questo è lo spirito giusto,” e aveva prenotato i biglietti.

Quella sera stessa Elias aveva litigato con tutti i suoi fratelli per cose più stupide del solito e ne aveva date e prese tante che Adam aveva dovuto passare la notte a tamponargli le ferite.

Adam non aveva più toccato l’argomento _paura di volare_ , ma Elias era così tenero con quello sguardo spaurito che saettava ora a destra ora a sinistra che Adam non avrebbe voluto fare altro che abbracciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Arroganza e cocciutaggine a nascondere l’animo di un bambino. Adam aveva amato prima di tutto i suoi difetti e poi il resto. Non l’avrebbe cambiato con nessuno al mondo.

Per quello l’interazione con gli altri un po’ lo preoccupava. Se qualcuno gli avesse toccato Elias proprio per quegli stessi difetti che lui invece amava non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a mantenere la diplomazia.

Arrivato il loro turno l’addetto alla sicurezza li invitò a liberarsi degli oggetti nelle loro tasche.

Elias abbassò il mento e guardò storto l’uomo.

“Elias…” lo riprese Adam in un sussurro. Gli mostrò dove andavano messi gli oggetti svuotandosi le tasche lui stesso; portafoglio, chiavi, perfino la scatola di caramelle.

Con riluttanza Elias lo imitò e tirò fuori dalla tasca qualche foglio di carta igienica piegato. Adam soffocò uno scoppio di risa che gli morì sul viso non appena posò gli occhi sulla guardia; si ricompose e attese che Elias si liberasse anche di una penna e tre monete.

Passarono il metal detector; Elias roteò la testa per aria come stesse attraversando un portale che conduceva ad una dimensione parallela.

Anche quando rientrò in possesso di tutti i suoi averi, Elias comunque guardò male l’addetto alla sicurezza. Gonfiò il petto e dal portaoggetti prese anche le cose di Adam con un gesto seccato e li riconsegnò al proprietario. Adam li rimise in tasca e sorrise alla guardia prima di congedarsi.

“Ho recuperato tutto quello che ti aveva preso, Adam,” lo informò Elias con orgoglio.

“Ho visto, amore mio, grazie.”

Elias nascose un radioso sorriso sotto i baffi, posò a terra gli occhi luminosi nel tentativo di non mostrare imbarazzo. Il suo candore era sempre uno spettacolo e Adam faticava a credere che quell’uomo fosse vero.

Arrivati all’imbarco Adam consegnò i biglietti alla hostess. La ragazza gli sorrise e lo invitò a proseguire.

Lui fece segno ad Elias che lo seguì a piccoli passi. Senza proferire verbo, silenzioso, arrivò fino all’aereo e ancora salì fino a prendere posto a bordo.

Adam gli lasciò quello accanto al finestrino. Attese di vederlo seduto composto con le mani in grembo, come usava stare ogni volta che era nervoso e voleva dare l’idea del contrario, e poi andò a stringergli una mano.

“Sono contento che tu sia qui con me, Elias,” disse Adam.

“Certo. Non potevo mica lasciarti andare da solo. Chissà che paura avresti avuto,” ribatté Elias guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Adam aveva già voglia di buttarlo a terra da qualche parte e levargli tutti i vestiti. Accolse il pensiero con un cenno del capo e cercò di darsi una specie di pizzicotto mentale per calmarsi. Era un problema non da poco il fatto che ogni dimostrazione infantile di Elias lo eccitasse invece di farlo arrabbiare, erano più le volte che doveva farsi una doccia fredda di quelle in cui aveva voglia di riprenderlo.

“Avrei avuto molta paura,” si giocò la carta che con Elias funzionava meglio di qualunque altra, “Sono fortunato ad averti qui,” e riuscì a distrarlo dal volo imminente solo con quello.

Elias smise di guardare fuori dal finestrino per fissare gli occhi di fronte a sé, contro il retro del sedile davanti. “Ti preoccupi sempre troppo, Adam, va tutto bene,” lo rassicurò Elias.

Lasciava volentieri ad Elias questo ruolo di eroe forte e senza paura se il risultato era di sentirsi così protetto, nonostante il suo paladino fosse più spaventato di tutte le persone sull’aereo messe insieme.

Era proprio quello il bello del suo toro testone; il benessere di Adam veniva prima di tutto. Elias poteva farsela sotto, ma non gli avrebbe mai lasciato la mano, non l’avrebbe mai lasciato da solo.

Adam piegò il capo sulla sua spalla; Elias gli prese la mano tra le sue come conforto ad entrambi.

“Le ragazze ti guardano sempre troppo,” mormorò all’improvviso qualche secondo dopo.

Adam aggrottò la fronte, roteò gli occhi all’insù, “Quali ragazze? L’ultima che è venuta a casa era la signora Ruth dell’ospizio.”

“La ragazza che si è presa i biglietti prima,” spiegò Elias riluttante.

“Come avrebbe fatto a prendersi i biglietti se avesse guardato da un’altra parte?” chiese Adam.

Elias voltò il viso per guardarlo e quello scatenò una mezza risata di Adam; subito si mangiò le labbra per trattenersi e mitigare i danni, ma quando Elias lo guardava con sufficienza era perché la battuta non era stata apprezzata e c’era la possibilità che si scatenasse il putiferio.

Era già un bene che non ci fosse Josef a fomentare la discussione coi suoi monologhi sulla scortesia delle domande retoriche e del sarcasmo.

“Ah, bene, ora ti prendi gioco di me perché tutte le ragazze vogliono venire a letto con te,” dichiarò Elias con fermezza. “Il tuo sarcasmo non è apprezzato, Adam.”

La cosa che divertiva era il fatto che Elias continuava a stringergli la mano anche mentre lo rimbeccava stizzito. Anzi, no, non era divertente, era adorabile.

“Non era sarcasmo, era logica,” spiegò Adam, “Se avessi avuto in mano i biglietti tu, la ragazza avrebbe guardato te.”

“Il che significa che l’unico motivo per cui una ragazza può guardarmi è solo perché ho dei biglietti in mano,” ribatté Elias.

Non c’era modo di vincere contro il toro testone e quindi Adam doveva scendere al suo livello. Ed era semplicemente spassoso.

“Tu mi stai dicendo adesso che la tua massima aspirazione è che qualche ragazza a caso ti guardi con l’intento di portarti a letto,” Adam si finse offeso, “Bene, buono a sapersi.”

“Non è quello che ho detto,” Elias scosse la testa accarezzandogli palmo e dorso della mano tra le dita.

“Ti sei lamentato perché quella ha guardato me e non te,” ricapitolò Adam.

“Mi sono lamentato perché è scortese guardare i ragazzi degli altri,” disse Elias.

“Ma i ragazzi degli altri sono perdutamente innamorati, ricordi?” Adam gli ripeté le esatte parole della sua dichiarazione per attirare la sua attenzione, “E quando sono perdutamente innamorati che importa chi li guarda? Se qualcuno ti guarda io penso solo che si deve rassegnare perché tu sei mio.”

Dal poco che aveva intuito di quello che stava accadendo intorno a loro dovevano essere in fase di decollo. Allacciò la cintura a Elias e allacciò la sua, il tutto mentre Elias gli rispondeva a tono che quello che diceva non aveva alcun senso e non era quello di cui stavano parlando. Il tutto sempre mascherando l’imbarazzo che la frase di Adam gli aveva suscitato.

“Poi vorrei ricordarti che non sono interessato alle donne,” ribadì Adam mentre l’aereo cominciava a muoversi.

“Questo non è rilevante…”

“Ma com’è che niente di quello che dico è rilevante?” gli fece notare Adam, “Attento perché sembri Josef quando fai così.”

Quello zittì Elias con un sonoro schiocco, la sua bocca che si chiudeva. Rimase fermo immobile con le sopracciglia arcuate, trattenendo il respiro come se l’accusa fosse un virus e lui rischiasse di prenderselo alla successiva inalazione.

Adam si sporse a baciarlo sulla guancia e all’angolo della bocca. “Ti amo, testardo, cocciuto, zuccone…”

“Adam, è una strana dichiarazione…” commentò Elias mentre Adam rideva.

 

 

Adam diede vita a qualche altro battibecco per tenere Elias impegnato. Ma il volo particolarmente tranquillo non stava impensierendo l’uomo, che infatti non sembrava nemmeno ricordare di essere a spasso tra le nuvole.

“Adam…” sussurrò Elias nel bel mezzo di un contenzioso sulle capacità sartoriali di Gregor. Si mosse sul sedile come fosse all’improvviso scomodissimo. Si sporse a guardare i vicini di fila al di là della spalla di Adam, poi scivolò lungo lo schienale rimpicciolendosi. “Adam io… Dovrei…”

Sia il tono usato da Elias, sia le sue parole, sortirono l’usuale effetto su Adam che, a differenza del compagno, si raddrizzò contro lo schienale e strinse i denti.

“Amore…” Adam si schiarì la gola, “Ora?” sussurrò.

“È passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta,” si giustificò Elias.

Adam guardò il suo orologio, sollevò un sopracciglio, “Due… Ore,” commentò come stesse parlando con se stesso, “Credevo fossi diventato bravo a… Controllare… La cosa.”

“Non quando mi parli nell’orecchio per mezz’ora!”

“Giusto,” annuì Adam ridacchiando, “Chiaramente è colpa mia.”

“Beh, di chi dovrebbe essere?” Elias ribaltò i palmi in aria.

Adam cercò di scacciare l’ingombrante pensiero che se fossero stati a casa si sarebbero già chiusi in qualche stanza al piano di sopra e avrebbero trascorso i successivi minuti a toccarsi e baciarsi. In alcuni giorni particolarmente ispirati sembrava non facessero altro. Ed Elias era tanto disinvolto nelle sue richieste quanto impacciato e timido nella pratica. Tutti aspetti di lui che Adam amava. Una volta iniziato Elias avrebbe cominciato a mormorare il suo nome ripetutamente, come fosse un’unica lunga parola, e lui l’avrebbe fatto venire tra mormorii e singhiozzi, così forte da ridurlo senza fiato. Ogni singola volta, e poi la successiva, anche se avveniva solo mezz’ora dopo.

Non credeva che con Elias sarebbe mai giunto un momento in cui anche il solo toccarsi non sarebbe risultato in un fuoco d’artificio. E come gli accadeva da ormai un paio di settimane, la considerazione portò Adam a chiedersi come sarebbe stato portare la loro intimità ad un livello più profondo. Elias era un vulcano di attenzioni e di idee con mani e bocca, ma non concepiva altro ancora. Ad Adam piaceva che ci fosse così tanto rimasto da esplorare tra loro, ma certe volte non poteva fare a meno di sopperire alla mancanza con l’immaginazione.

Proprio come si ritrovò a fare in quel momento.

Ritornò a fatica lì sull’aereo. A fatica e con una gran tensione nelle zone basse. Non era possibile restare accanto ad Elias e non venire investito dalla sua passione, avrebbe dovuto metterlo in conto.

Quasi due ore di volo non potevano trascorrere così, senza aggiungerci un tocco alla Elias.

Mise una mano a coppa coprendo la sua bocca e l’orecchio di Elias, “Mi stai proponendo di fare sesso su un aereo?”

La testa di Elias scattò all’indietro alla parola. “È una domanda stupida, Adam. Siamo su un aereo, no? Se tu non fossi dovuto tornare a Londra per motivi stupidi…”

“Motivi stupidi!” esclamò Adam, “Ti sembra stupido il fatto che devo disdire il contratto d’affitto lì e prendere le mie cose perché vengo a vivere con te? Se preferisci resto a Londra.”

“Se resti a Londra tu ci resto anch’io,” si affrettò a proporre Elias.

Sì, quello Adam lo sapeva. Aveva deciso lui di rimanere sull’Isola, perché era un posto che ora conosceva e amava e perché era la casa dei fratelli Thanatos, ma sapeva che se solo gliel’avesse chiesto Elias l’avrebbe seguito ovunque. Scalciando, sbuffando e sollevando questioni ogni dieci minuti, ma l’avrebbe seguito.

“Ma io voglio tornare a casa con te e con gli altri il più presto possibile, quindi non rendere le cose difficili e fai il bravo,” disse Adam.

“Ma rimane il fatto che tu continui a parlarmi all’orecchio ed io ho bisogno di andare in bagno, Adam,” ripeté Elias.

Beh, lo poteva distrarre dalla paura di volare, ma non poteva distrarlo dalla sua necessità.

“Ok, allora… La vedi quella porta laggiù?” Adam indicò ed Elias si sporse. La adocchiò e annuì.

“Ora io mi alzo e vado lì,” proseguì Adam, “Aspetta cinque minuti e poi raggiungimi. Ok?”

Elias aveva la bocca aperta in una tenera espressione di sorpresa.

“Puoi anche andare da solo,” gli disse Adam soffiandogli su una guancia, “Decidi tu.”

Chissà se Gabriel avrebbe pagato la cauzione per entrambi se li avessero beccati a fare sesso nel minuscolo bagno del velivolo e li avessero arrestati. Gli venne da ridere al pensiero che nel marasma di danni provocati dai Thanatos, quello sarebbe figurato in cima alla classifica.

E Franz li avrebbe derisi per il resto della vita.

“No, io… Preferisco se vieni anche tu,” disse Elias.

“Letteralmente,” ridacchiò Adam.

Elias gli diede una spinta sulla schiena con la mano; poteva essere un gesto di sufficienza per la battuta, ma Adam lo lesse più come un invito a sbrigarsi.

Il suo testone doveva essere quasi al limite. E per Adam cominciava a diventare irrilevante il posto in cui si trovavano.

Si voltò a baciarlo sulle labbra così da rendere la decisione definitiva, gli sorrise perché sapeva molto bene in che modo Elias rispondeva ai suoi sorrisi e poi si alzò e camminò verso la toilette.

Come immaginava nessuno si curò di lui, nemmeno i due ragazzi nella fila opposta alla loro; si infilò nel bagno. Non poté essere certo che anche Elias passasse inosservato, ma quando lo ebbe a portata di mano se ne fregò e lo tirò dentro al cubicolo per una manica.

“Eccoti qui,” gli disse chiudendo la porta.

L’espressione seria di Elias gli diede ad intendere che non c’erano parole a disposizione. L’uomo lo sollevò di peso e lo schiacciò contro il lavandino di fronte. Lo spazio era così ridotto che Elias avrebbe faticato a muoversi lì dentro perfino da solo. Adam se lo ritrovò tutto addosso, premuto contro.

“Di solito stiamo così in orizzontale,” commentò Adam, “Questo è un piacevole diversivo.”

Elias lo stava baciando sul collo, probabilmente sordo a qualsiasi discorso potesse essere imbastito. Si muoveva cercando frizione contro il suo corpo.

“Tesoro,” Adam cercò di bloccarlo con una mano sul petto. La fusione genetica col toro, in quelle circostanze, risultava ancora più evidente: Elias era una specie di roccia inamovibile.  

“Aspetta…mh…aspetta,” Adam dovette lottare contro le due mani scese a stringergli i glutei in due morse e la bocca che gli stava impedendo di parlare con un bacio.

Riuscì a staccarlo.

“Sei sempre attrezzato con rotoli di carta igienica ovunque vai e proprio adesso vuoi venire nei pantaloni?” domandò Adam.

“È colpa tua…” ansimò Elias, “Hai un buon odore…”

“Io ho un’idea migliore,” disse Adam tirando verso di sé la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Li slacciò.

“Quale sarebbe?”

“Venire fuori dai pantaloni.”

“Oh,” Elias annuì, “Giusto.”

Adam si abbassò in ginocchio e lo scoprì.

Come suo amante era sempre deliziato dal ritrovarselo di fronte così eccitato e in completa erezione, ma spesso si domandava quanto dovesse essere stata complicata la sua vita in passato.

Quello era un aspetto di Elias di cui lui si prendeva volentieri cura, ma nessuno l’aveva mai fatto prima. Elias era cresciuto nella consapevolezza che nessuno l’avrebbe mai amato proprio per il modo in cui era fatto, e che per sopportare il dolore della solitudine era necessario fare finta di essere un arrogante vanitoso che doveva allontanare i troppi pretendenti invece che mettersi a piangere in un angolo.

Ogni volta che Adam ci pensava l’istinto era quello di abbracciarlo e dirgli che lo amava, perché Elias era strano e assurdo, certe volte insopportabile, ma doveva sapere che era amato e che era amato per un sacco di buoni motivi.

E se un modo per dimostrarglielo era quello, Adam non aveva alcun problema a metterlo in pratica.

Lo prese in bocca ricevendo in risposta un suono che conosceva benissimo, un mormorio esausto seguito da un sospiro. Quando era così non ci volevano che poche carezze, o pochi movimenti della sua bocca per portarlo a concludere.

Mosse la testa su e giù un paio di volte, poi lo lasciò, si alzò in piedi e gli diede un bacio, leccandogli l’interno della bocca con una lunga morbida carezza accompagnata da un mormorio soddisfatto, poi si riabbassò.

Lo riprese in bocca e lo succhiò finché l’uomo non singhiozzò il suo nome e si accasciò sul lavandino, i gomiti appoggiati sul piano di marmo, il corpo scosso dagli spasmi.

Adam scivolò contro il lavandino rialzandosi; costrinse Elias a raddrizzare la schiena per tornare faccia a faccia con lui. Si leccò le labbra in un gesto volutamente provocante e gli sorrise, “Ottimo lavoro,” commentò.

“Grazie,” rispose Elias.

“Stavo parlando di me,” rise Adam. “Io ho fatto un ottimo lavoro. Anche se ad essere sinceri per metà era già fatto.”

“Adam, non comprendo questa tua abitudine di commentare sempre…dopo,” Elias si esibì nella sua più famosa lamentela da quando erano diventati una coppia. Adam parlava troppo dopo l’orgasmo e per Elias non era normale.

“Ehi, non ti lamentare dell’uso che faccio della mia bocca,” mormorò Adam scoccandogli l’ennesimo bacio su labbro e baffi, “Potrei decidere di tenerla chiusa per sempre.”

Un tenue rossore si diffuse sulle guance di Elias che stava sorridendo beffardo, “Sarebbe un peccato,” commentò roco.

Adam annuì stringendolo in un abbraccio. Gli fece passare le mani sotto alle braccia e lo avvolse attorno al petto; in quel modo sentiva molto meglio quanto Elias era robusto e imponente. Caratteristiche che non smettevano mai di essere attraenti.

“Dobbiamo tornare ai nostri posti prima di raggiungere Londra,” gli disse Adam. Lo lasciò per allungare una mano verso la porta.

Elias lo bloccò stringendogli un polso. “Adam tu non…?” esitò nel toccarlo e fargli capire cosa intendesse.

Esitava sempre nel toccarlo, ancora dopo tutte le volte insieme.

Adam appoggiò una mano sulla sua e la accompagnò fino a farsi accarezzare tra le gambe. Ovvio che non era passato inosservato il siparietto tra loro appena conclusosi. Elias premette con una carezza più decisa.

“Non qui,” disse Adam alzandosi e allontanandosi da lui, “Stasera a casa.”

Elias gli parve un po’ deluso quando lo lasciò nel bagno per ritornare ai loro posti.

 

Dopo un breve viaggio in taxi giunsero all’antica palazzina dove si trovava il suo appartamento.

Nei cinque anni in cui aveva vissuto lì, Adam non ci aveva trascorso molto tempo; preso com’era dalla sua carriera quello era stato giusto il posto dove dormire e dove portare i suoi vari temporanei _amici_ , di tanto in tanto.

Accese la luce nel corridoio, posò la borsa da viaggio e buttò le chiavi sul mobiletto accanto alla porta.

Le chiavi caddero a terra con un suono metallico.

Adam guardò le chiavi e poi guardò Elias. L’uomo aveva l’espressione indagatrice e sospettosa di un poliziotto.

Non attese la domanda dell’uomo e rispose sorridente, “C’era un mobiletto qui, prima. Peter deve aver preso alla lettera il consiglio di portarsi via quello che gli serviva prima che io lasci l’appartamento.”

Raccolse le chiavi.

“Però finché è casa mia è anche casa tua,” si rivolse ad Elias, “Mettiti comodo e fai ciò che vuoi mentre sistemo le ultime cose.”

Nei minuti successivi tolse dall’armadio tutti i suoi completi e i suoi vestiti; tenne la sciarpa verde tra le mani sorridendo come uno scemo al ricordo del giorno in cui era partito per l’isola e non l’aveva portata perché l’aveva considerata troppo elegante per un posto come quello.

Il fermo immagine sul suo appartamento e in particolare sulla sua camera da letto in qualche modo gli scaldava il cuore: l’ultima volta che era stato lì non era neanche lontanamente felice quanto lo era adesso eppure allora credeva di essere ad un passo dal realizzare ogni suo sogno.

Come cambiavano le cose anche nello spazio di pochissimo tempo.

Stringendo la sciarpa in una mano alzò il viso al soffitto, “Vuoi mangiare fuori?” urlò ad Elias.

Non ottenendo risposta si affacciò dalla porta.

Nemmeno un suono a riprova della sua presenza. In effetti l’uomo era stranamente silenzioso da quando erano entrati in casa.

“Elias?”

Lo trovò seduto sul divanetto in soggiorno, impettito, mani in grembo, naso per aria. Tipico atteggiamento di Elias pensieroso.

Anzi, pensieroso e preoccupato.

“Questa è una casa molto bella, Adam,” mormorò senza guardarlo.

“Ti piace?” chiese Adam, “Non ci ho trascorso molto tempo,” ammise sincero.

“È molto pulita,” continuò Elias, “E non puzza.”

Adam rise, “Beh, non ci sono animali ed è vuota da mesi.”

La sua risposta era da intendere in senso negativo, il fatto che fosse priva di animali e poco vissuta era negativo, ma Elias si rabbuiò, “Già,” concordò triste.

“Amore, che c’è?” Adam si sedette vicino a lui, gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita.

Elias voltò di un quarto la testa verso di lui, “Tu tornerai a casa con me?” domandò ansioso.

“Elias, questa non è più casa mia,” rispose Adam, “Non so se lo è mai stata, ma di sicuro adesso io vivo sull’Isola con te e i ragazzi.”

“Ti piace più che stare qui?” domandò Elias, “Ti piace di più stare in mezzo agli animali, al freddo, lontano da tutto, piuttosto che in una bella casa pulita, calda, in una città dove puoi uscire fuori a mangiare la sera se vuoi?”

“Trovo che casa nostra sia molto migliorata di recente,” ribatté Adam, “Abbiamo perfino l’acqua calda…”

Tentò con l’ironia, ma Elias non raccolse l’invito al sorriso. Il confronto tra i due stili di vita doveva averlo colpito.

“Dimmi cosa ti preoccupa, Elias,” Adam gli diede una stretta al fianco per indurlo a parlare.

“Non sono preoccupato,” Elias sollevò una spalla con una smorfia e Adam lesse nel gesto un finto menefreghismo, “Ma se lasci questa casa e poi ti stufi di stare sull’isola non te ne pentirai?”

Adam espirò, perché con Elias bisognava avere sempre reazioni opposte a quelle che normalmente si avevano con chiunque altro.

Chiunque altro gli avrebbe fatto venire voglia di urlare che non era un bambino e che le sue decisioni non erano frutto di colpi di testa. Se stava facendo quello che faceva era perché non solo lo voleva, ma era fermamente convinto che fosse un bene per lui.

Ma in questo contesto era Elias quello da rassicurare. Le domande che faceva e che in apparenza sembravano un insulto ad Adam, in realtà erano ricerca di certezze. Elias non ne aveva mai avute e gli bastava così poco per credere.

Adam si alzò, spostò un braccio di Elias e gli si sedette in braccio a cavalcioni. Gli avvolse la sua sciarpa verde attorno al collo e reggendosi ai lembi appoggiò la testa contro la sua. “Se io dovessi stancarmi di vivere sull’Isola verresti a vivere qui a Londra con me?”

“Forse,” borbottò Elias. Il suo _forse_ era più interpretabile come un _ti seguirei in capo al mondo_.

“Perché lo faresti?” chiese ancora Adam.

“Perché non posso lasciarti da solo, Adam, non sapresti come cavartela,” spiegò Elias in tono drammatico.

“Mh. E magari anche perché mi vuoi un pochino di bene,” Adam avvicinò pollice e indice e glieli mise davanti al naso.

“Sì.”

Far dire ad Elias che lo amava era un’impresa che richiedeva sempre o un momento di grande intimità o uno di profonda introspezione. E Adam aveva imparato che qualunque conquista si raggiungeva con l’uomo non era cosa assodata che valeva per sempre, magari per ottenere la stessa cosa più volte andava tirato giù l’universo ogni singola volta.

Ancora… Strano, ma adorava anche questo di lui.

“E non importa dove stai finché puoi stare con me,” aggiunse Adam.

Elias mosse la testa un paio di volte per un _sì_.

“Per me vale lo stesso,” concluse Adam, “Ma oltre a quello c’è il fatto che sono un uomo forte che si sa adattare a qualunque cosa e che può vivere ovunque senza risentirne. Potrei vivere al Polo Nord, l’Isola è una passeggiata.”

Elias rimaneva sempre imbambolato dai cinque ai dieci secondi quando Adam lo imitava nell’autocelebrazione. L’uomo lo guardava con la bocca piegata all’ingiù come chiedendosi chi potesse essere così scemo da vantarsi in quel modo. E poi di solito Adam sghignazzava.

Stavolta Adam lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio.

Poi tirò i lembi della sciarpa verso di sé e baciò Elias sulle labbra. Non seppe giudicare se la questione fosse chiusa o meno, ma almeno segnò un punto a suo favore.

“Posso invitarti fuori a cena?” gli sussurrò Adam lasciando una serie di baci dalla bocca alla guancia. Elias lo racchiuse stretto in uno dei suoi famosi abbracci. Che erano da togliere il fiato quando stavano in piedi uno di fronte all’altro, ma che erano indescrivibili se dati in quella posizione.

“Lo prendo per un sì,” commentò Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Aveva scelto quell’appartamento, anni prima, per la comodità di avere tutto nei paraggi. Non aveva nemmeno guardato al costo dell’affitto, ma solo alla praticità.

Per quello non sentiva molto sua quella casa, alla fine si era trattato di puntare il dito a caso su un appartamento di quella zona che era ricca e aveva ogni sorta di lusso a portata di mano.

O di piedi, per chi come lui non amava perdere tempo nel viaggio, ma preferiva la destinazione.

Altra cosa che in lui era cambiata negli ultimi tempi.

Perché ora che teneva Elias per mano e passeggiava lungo il corso per raggiungere il ristorante avrebbe volentieri allungato il viaggio a discapito del luogo da raggiungere.

Elias si era tenuto la sciarpa verde attorno al collo e ogni tanto ne sollevava l’estremità per premersela contro al naso. L’altra mano era intrecciata a quella di Adam e la testa scattava ora a destra ora a sinistra come quella di un bambino attirato da qualunque vetrina e suono.

“Allora, ti piace Londra di sera?” gli chiese Adam.

Elias inarcò le sopracciglia e piegò da un lato la testa, il suo biglietto da visita per una risposta che smentisse ogni possibile entusiasmo, “Non è niente di speciale.”

Adam annuì alla sua stessa previsione, anche se, per essere onesto, con Elias non gli era più difficile prevedere capricci e risposte irritanti.

“Non è vero, lo vedo come ti guardi attorno e che occhi sgranati hai… Sei estasiato,” disse Adam.

“Estasiato!” ripeté indignato Elias.

“Sì, e c’è solo un’altra occasione in cui hai quell’espressione. Quando guardi me,” Adam si poggiò il palmo sul petto con orgoglio.

Elias sbuffò dal naso un suono di sufficienza e borbottò tra i denti, “Che bell’affare paragonarsi ad una stupida città.”

Adam valutò se fosse il caso di spingerlo contro al muro e togliergli la parola con un bacio, ma se voleva che Elias arrivasse almeno a metà serata senza dover scappare in bagno doveva purtroppo trattenersi.

Erano le difficoltà da affrontare quando si usciva con un fidanzato geneticamente incrociato con un toro.

Adam lo tirò dentro al ristorante.

Era quello dove aveva cenato tutte le volte in cui non se l’era sentita di prepararsi da solo da mangiare per poi consumare il pasto chiuso nel suo appartamento. Ogni tanto gli era capitato di sentirsi solo e allora aveva cenato in mezzo alla gente, anche se sempre solo.

Il tono elegante e raffinato del posto era apprezzabile, ma ancora di più la relativa privacy offerta dai vari séparé in cui era sistemato ogni tavolo per due.

Da tempo non cenava senza piatti che volavano, scoiattoli che lo colpivano in testa e urla disumane di chi veniva morso da Gregor. Non si stupì di sentire la mancanza di ognuno dei fratelli, ma avere Elias tutto per sé compensava appieno.

Adam pregustava una cena gustosa, occhiate languide scambiate al di sopra dei bicchieri, forse uno o al massimo due viaggi di Elias alla toilette durante i quali lui si sarebbe mangiato le mani per non poterlo accompagnare e poi un rapido ritorno a casa e una notte di sesso.

Doveva decidere se preferiva strappargli i vestiti di dosso o assaporarsi con calma ogni momento, o un mix di entrambe le cose, o forse prima una e poi l’altra. Magari poteva provare a chiedere ad Elias cosa ne pensava della possibilità di un rapporto intimo ancora più intimo…

Adam bevve un sorso d’acqua quasi pronto a versarsi il bicchiere in testa. Tra Elias e lui non sapeva chi sarebbe corso in bagno per primo se la serata cominciava così.

Convinse Elias ad ordinare quanto di più lontano mangiavano di solito e attesero l’arrivo del cameriere battibeccando su quanto fosse maleducato aprire il tovagliolo prima dell’arrivo del cibo. Nel frattempo Adam, con la punta della scarpa, accarezzava l’interno della caviglia di Elias, al di sotto dei pantaloni.

Cosa che risultava più piacevole quando era mattino presto, ed era scalzo, e Gregor aveva fatto uscire le galline che ancora ogni tanto si infilavano in casa a dormire la notte.

Elias assaggiò tutto quello che il cameriere portò senza commentare in modo negativo nemmeno una volta e Adam la trovò una conquista incredibile. Raramente Elias si perdeva l’occasione di criticare, soprattutto quando non c’era alcun motivo per farlo. Se era stato zitto, era di certo perché aveva apprezzato al punto di rimanere senza parole.

Adam lo amò ancora di più; e vederlo felice e soddisfatto, anche per una sciocchezza, lo faceva sentire il padrone del mondo. Il sentimento dell’amore gli era sempre stato piuttosto oscuro, ma aveva fatto presto ad abituarsi alle meravigliose seppure assurde conseguenze.

Proprio mentre lui ed Elias si scambiavano l’ennesimo sorriso carico di promesse, Adam udì una voce conosciuta e irritante. Che rovinò il momento.

Si diede dell’idiota da solo, perché non poteva sperare di bazzicare dalle parti di casa sua e non imbattersi in vecchie conoscenze.

“Towers?”

Allen era in piedi a fianco del loro tavolo, come fosse un cameriere in attesa di portare via i piatti, con le mani nelle tasche degli eleganti pantaloni firmati e il mento abbassato sul petto per poterlo guardare con quella sua espressione da arrogante figlio di puttana.

Adam si limitò ad un sorriso falso che invitasse a tagliar corto.

“Che ci fai qui? Avevo sentito che ti eri ritirato a fare il contadino o qualcosa del genere,” Allen ridacchiò, “Il che non mi stupisce, è un lavoro che ti renderà di più di quello di giornalista, viste le tue capacità.”

“È stato un piacere rivederti, Allen, salutami tutti a casa,” lo liquidò Adam con un gesto del capo. Col sottile riferimento al fatto che la sua casa era vuota sperò di sortire in Allen almeno irritazione.

“Adam, chi è quest’uomo scortese?” Elias si era sporto verso di lui per fare la domanda, ma non aveva abbassato il tono di voce.

“Uomo scortese?” Allen scoppiò a ridere e Adam perse subito la pazienza.

“Allen, allontanati da qui o ti faccio mandare via a scarpate,” ringhiò verso l’uomo.

“L’uomo scortese,” Allen non lo ascoltò e si rivolse ad Elias, “È quello che si portava a letto il tuo amico Adam fino a poco tempo fa. Tu chi sei?” Allen lo guardò con attenzione qualche secondo e poi sbottò, “Tu sei uno dei Thanatos, uno di quei… Trogloditi di cui Adam doveva scrivere!”

Adam si alzò da tavola e andò sotto ad Allen. Lo spinse ad indietreggiare. “Vattene,” disse a denti stretti.

“Quello è il motivo per cui hai lasciato il giornale e la tua carriera? Quello lì?” Allen rise, “E pensare che per un po’ sono stato sinceramente dispiaciuto di non poterti più vedere in giro per la redazione… Ma adesso che vedo con chi ti accompagni, mi pare ovvio che io e te non potevamo funzionare insieme.”

Allen lasciò il loro tavolo per raggiungere chiunque fosse il suo accompagnatore quella sera. Adam si voltò trovandosi di fronte Elias rosso in volto, gli occhi socchiusi e i denti scoperti.

 

 

Per fortuna almeno la loro cena non era stata rovinata. Certo la conclusione li aveva irritati e non poteva nemmeno dare la colpa ad Allen; i figli di puttana facevano quello che erano nati per fare, doveva essere lui a stare il più lontano possibile da quei posti.

Elias stava camminando a testa bassa da quando avevano lasciato il ristorante. E purtroppo teneva le mani in tasca il che non era un buon segno. Non aveva cercato la sua mano e non gli aveva parlato tutto il tempo, nonostante i tentativi di Adam di riprendere i discorsi sciocchi e affettuosi iniziati a cena.

Una volta arrivati a casa, neanche varcata del tutto la soglia, Elias si voltò e chiese “Perché quello ha detto che ti portava a letto?”

Adam chiuse la porta il più lentamente possibile, si morsicò un labbro ed evitò di guardare Elias. Scrollò una spalla. “Perché è quello che è successo, tempo fa.”

Due rapidi respiri uno dietro l’altro, chiaro segno che Elias stava cercando di contenersi. “Quanti anni fa?” domandò a bassa voce.

“Non… Non sono anni, Elias,” Adam strinse le labbra, “Prima di conoscere te.”

Elias accolse l’informazione con un altro respiro, sbuffato dal naso arricciato in un mezzo ringhio. Gli occhi, sempre bassi, erano però in contrasto con l’idea che dava tutta la sua postura.

Sembrava un toro pronto a caricare, ma lo sguardo era quello di un bambino addolorato.

“Elias… Ti ho detto…”

“No! Sei un bugiardo, non mi hai mai detto che andavi a letto con il tuo capo. Non è affatto professionale,” farfugliò a giustificazione della sua rabbia, “Non mi meraviglia che tu non fossi apprezzato come giornalista.”

Adam lesse negli insulti il solo intento di Elias di sfogarsi di un disagio che non aveva nulla a che fare con la mancanza di professionalità di Adam.

“Già,” ribatté calmo, “Quando ti ho detto che non ho fatto scelte molto felici nella mia vita intendevo anche questa.”

“Ma non sei stato molto specifico,” lo interruppe Elias, “Me l’hai tenuto nascosto apposta. Perché sapevi che dirmelo…”

“Cosa? Cosa sarebbe cambiato a dirtelo?” gli chiese Adam.

“Avere tutte le informazioni…” Elias borbottò tra i denti, tentennò alla ricerca delle parole da usare. “Avrebbe… Avrebbe potuto cambiare le…cose.”

“L’amore che provi per me non è più lo stesso perché uno dei miei amanti è stato Allen?” domandò Adam a bassa voce.

Riconobbe i segni che indicavano una profonda difficoltà da parte di Elias. Continuava a respirare veloce e poi guardava ovunque tranne che nei suoi occhi. E stava trattenendo le lacrime raschiandosi la gola con tosse nervosa. “Mi chiedo come possa esserti piaciuto uno così. Sembra che a te andasse bene chiunque.”

Dio se era dura mandare giù quando Elias diceva cose del genere. Anche se Adam sapeva che parlava per rabbia e perché non aveva la capacità di controllare le reazioni, proprio come un bambino, era dura ugualmente. Forse perché Elias, con la sua spietata onestà e la sua impulsività, era la voce della sua coscienza.

Adam strinse gli occhi come se il commento l’avesse ferito di striscio, il taglio di un foglio di carta che bruciava sul momento e avrebbe bruciato anche più tardi.

Non era in grado di sostenere un discorso del genere con Elias così inflessibile. Non avrebbe saputo come farlo ragionare e c’era il rischio di dire e sentirsi dire cose spiacevoli.

Si limitò a fare un gesto col capo, “Forse è meglio dormirci sopra, Elias.”

Rimase in bilico sull’entrata della sua camera, incerto se chiedere ad Elias se volesse dormire sul letto, quando Elias mormorò, “Non ho alcuna intenzione di stare in un letto in cui hai dormito con qualcun altro.”

La frase chiuse ogni discorso tra loro. Elias prese il divano in salotto.

 

Dopo essersi cambiato Adam si sdraiò sulle coperte. Col viso rivolto al soffitto e un braccio appoggiato sulla fronte, dal nulla, iniziò a piangere.

Non era solito a lasciarsi andare, non come spesso faceva Elias; le lacrime non erano mai state il suo modo di reagire a quasi nulla nella vita, neanche la morte di una persona cara. Ma quella sensazione di sconforto che aveva sentito alle parole di Elias non sembrava avere altro sbocco.

Era dura eccome, certe volte. Ma pur nella sua capacità di essere caustico e diretto come nessun altro al mondo, Elias non aveva mai toccato un punto così delicato per lui.

Non erano tanto le parole a ferirlo, ma la consapevolezza che quelle stesse parole le pensava anche lui di se stesso. Forse la speranza era quella che fosse il suo compagno a confortarlo e dirgli che il passato importava zero in una storia bella come la loro. Purtroppo da Elias non poteva aspettarsi quel tipo di ragionamento.

A ben guardare non sapeva se lui stesso ci avrebbe creduto anche a sentirselo dire.

Gli era andato bene chiunque.

Una descrizione perfetta per uno che era stato quasi strangolato da quel…chiunque.

Quel ricordo particolare causò più lacrime. Per quanto facesse finta di averlo dimenticato non era difficile far riemergere quell’orribile sensazione di essersi mostrato nel momento di maggior vulnerabilità ed essere stato tradito. Negli ultimi tempi con Elias ci aveva pensato molto meno, avvolto dall’uomo come da una coperta calda e protettiva, ma come gli mancava la sua presenza e il suo appoggio evidentemente crollava.

Si voltò su un fianco e abbracciò il cuscino. Le lacrime silenziose facevano male alla gola, a furia di ingoiare singhiozzi gli sembrava che stesse andando a fuoco. Doveva imparare a piangere come Elias. O come Gregor…

“Adam?” la porta cigolò e Adam spalancò gli occhi nel buio. Strinse il cuscino tra le dita.

“Elias…” cercò il tono di voce più casuale possibile, ma poi ci ripensò. Si rilassò, lasciò la presa sul cuscino e parlò senza preoccuparsi di mascherare la tristezza. “Cosa c’è? Hai qualcos’altro da dirmi che non può aspettare domani mattina?” senza fingere compostezza non trattenne un sospiro causato dalle lacrime.

“Stai piangendo?” chiese Elias. Lo stupore nella voce suggeriva che mai avrebbe pensato che Adam potesse piangere.

Adam soffocò una risatina amara, “Strano eh?”

“È per…? Per quello che ho detto…io?” Elias quasi balbettò.

“Tu sai essere molto… Brutale,” decise Adam, per non usare il termine _crudele_ , “Le persone a cui ti rivolgi necessitano di scudi per proteggersi ed io credo di averli abbassati perché ti amo e tendo a pensare che tu non dirai mai nulla per farmi del male.”

Elias non ribatté e in quel lasso di tempo in cui ci fu silenzio Adam si domandò se forse non avesse esagerato con le accuse.

Ma no, era giusto che Elias cominciasse a comprendere che aveva tutto il diritto di essere sincero fino all’estremo, ma doveva prendersi le responsabilità di ciò che usciva dalla sua bocca. In particolare se era nei confronti di chi amava.

“Ok,” ribatté Elias. Adam lo sentì allontanarsi per ritornare in salotto.

Poco dopo la porta cigolò di nuovo. “È come dire che ti ho fatto del male,” disse Elias dopo attenta considerazione, “Ed io non potrei mai farti del male, Adam.”

“Non si fa male solo menando le mani, Elias,” ribatté Adam.

“Volevo…ehm…” Elias abbandonò la soglia per entrare in camera, Adam sentì i suoi passi fermarsi ai piedi del letto, “Non ha importanza,” uscì di nuovo dalla stanza e passeggiò in salotto.

Adam dovette ammettere che tutto ciò gli stava facendo passare la tristezza. Elias si era reso conto di quanto fatto e la verità era che non aveva idea di come rimediare. Quella tenerezza che stringeva il cuore di Adam in una morsa quando vedeva Elias sforzarsi di agire in base alle classiche norme sociali lo investì di nuovo; ma stavolta l’avrebbe lasciata lì in sottofondo ad intenerirlo in silenzio, non avrebbe aiutato Elias a togliersi dal guaio, desiderava vedere cos’avrebbe fatto da solo.

Come previsto Elias si ripresentò alla porta qualche minuto dopo. Sembrò tentennare, poi prese coraggio ed entrò di nuovo, camminò fino a posizionarsi di fronte ad Adam, dalla parte sinistra del letto.

Adam riconobbe i pantaloni del pigiama; l’uomo si abbassò fino a sedersi per terra. Anche nell’oscurità poté comunque guardarlo negli occhi.

“Mi…Mi dispiace tanto Adam,” mormorò con voce umida. Tirò su col naso.

Adam strinse i pugni, costringendosi con schiaffi virtuali a stare esattamente fermo dov’era a prendersi le scuse che gli erano dovute.

“Non avrei mai dovuto dire quelle cose. Potrai mai perdonarmi?” domandò ancora Elias. Ma non gli diede modo di rispondere perché proseguì nel suo monologo. “Quell’Allen ha detto che hai buttato via la tua carriera per me ed è stata una cosa davvero orribile da dire… Però ogni tanto lo penso anch’io. Credo di essermi arrabbiato perché forse…ecco…ha ragione…”

Adam deglutì, si impose ancora qualche momento di silenzio in attesa che Elias concludesse.

“So di non essere il genere di persona con cui uscivi prima,” Elias guardò a terra, tra le sue gambe incrociate, “Se un giorno te ne accorgerai e ti stuferai di stare con me e di stare sull’Isola… Io non potrei sopportarlo. Adam… Non potrei. E sentire quell’Allen dire che voleva stare con te mi ha fatto paura.”  

“Hai visto rosso e hai caricato,” mormorò Adam.

“Come?”

“Niente,” Adam sospirò, considerando che forse se gli avesse chiesto di tirare un pugno ad Allen, nel ristorante, si sarebbero risparmiati tutto questo. “Le tue parole mi hanno fatto stare male per lo stesso motivo,” ammise con Elias, “Non sono particolarmente fiero del mio passato. E pensarlo e basta è molto diverso dal sentirselo dire dalla persona che ami. Se mi dici che ciò che ho fatto prima di conoscerti può farti cambiare idea su di me mi fai pensare che dovrò sempre avere paura che tu scopra qualcosa che ti farà smettere di amarmi.”

Qualche secondo di silenzio ed Elias che respirava lento.

Alla fine inspirò e disse convinto, “Non credo esista nulla che possa farmi smettere di amarti, Adam.”

Adam non glielo sentiva dire spesso. Anche messo giù così, alla larga, anche non detto direttamente, era comunque bello sentirgli dire che lo amava.

“Sono molto più intelligente di Gabriel, però ammetto che troppo spesso parlo prima di pensare,” concluse Elias.

Si rialzò in piedi prima che Adam potesse dire qualcosa. “Vorrei che tu mi perdonassi, Adam. Posso prepararti la colazione come quella volta a casa. Oppure vado a prepararti una tisana calda adesso. Cosa posso fare, Adam?”

“Puoi abbracciarmi?” chiese Adam, “Anche se sono sdraiato su questo letto?”

“Oh!” l’esclamazione sorpresa di Elias fu tenera, “Oh… Sì, certo che posso.”

Adam allargò le braccia voltandosi di poco ed Elias si intrufolò tra lui e il materasso, fece passare le braccia attorno alla sua vita e lo chiuse in una calda gabbia.

Adam sollevò la testa per poterlo guardare, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli. “Non sono mai stato innamorato di quell’idiota, lo sai vero?” domandò ad Elias.

L’uomo annuì.

“E concordo sul fatto che aver avuto molti amanti di cui non mi fregava nulla non sia un vanto,” continuò Adam, “Ma concordo ora, perché sono innamorato di te e so cosa vuol dire. Se non ti avessi mai incontrato avrei continuato a fare quello che facevo senza preoccuparmene. Sei tu che hai cambiato la mia visione… Beh, del mondo in generale. Sei piuttosto importante, che dici?”

Di nuovo Elias annuì, e deglutì emozionato. Adam sentì le sue mani chiudersi a pugno contro la sua schiena. Si riabbassò con la testa sul petto dell’uomo.

“Adam?” chiamò Elias.

“M-mh.”

“Questo letto non è così male,” stabilì con sicurezza.

“È perché ci sono su io,” ribatté Adam.

Adorava avere Elias su di sé, grande e pesante, gli piaceva come si sentiva a stare sotto all’uomo, soprattutto quando divaricava le gambe e gli sembrava che ad Elias bastasse muoversi giusto un po’ per entrare in lui e prenderlo. Lo desiderava da impazzire.

Ma ora che Adam stava sdraiato su di lui non poté mancare di notare quanto fosse allettante l’idea di fare l’esatto opposto, sprofondare in lui. Chissà quale sarebbe stata la reazione, quali suoni avrebbe emesso, cos’avrebbe detto.

Elias ridacchiò alla sua battuta senza però obiettare.

“Lo sai che speravo di fare l’amore con te durante questo nostro viaggio da soli?” gli disse Adam.

Elias emise un verso compiaciuto, “Sull’aereo è stato un inizio piuttosto promettente.”

“Già,” rispose Adam, “Più o meno. Non esattamente quello che intendo con _fare l’amore_.”

“Oh,” sentì il tono di Elias farsi serio anche in quella semplice esclamazione, “E cosa…? Cosa intendi?”

“Immagino tu abbia un’idea di quello che intendo,” Adam sollevò di nuovo il capo per guardarlo, “Non ti piacerebbe… Fare l’amore? Non che quello che facciamo non sia altrettanto soddisfacente e… Se tu non vuoi va bene lo stesso, ma… Ecco…” notando che Elias non dava segni di vita e si era come immobilizzato sotto di lui, Adam lasciò cadere il discorso, “Niente, era solo un’idea.”

Seppe di aver fatto bene a chiudere la questione quando Elias si rilassò sotto di lui, sereno del fatto di non dover rispondere alla domanda. E non parlò più. Non disse più niente finché non si addormentarono entrambi.

Nel corso della notte, come spesso capitava a casa, Elias lo svegliò con carezze e baci. Eccitato e languido non ci mise molto a trasportare Adam in un sensuale abbraccio dei suoi. Poteva essere un toro testone durante tutta una giornata, ma poi riusciva a trasformarsi in un grosso gatto che faceva le fusa, in certi momenti, con quelle sue mani grandi che lo toccavano con reverenza e il suo adorabile modo di strofinargli il naso sul collo quando cercava coccole.

E dopo Adam non poteva certo dire che quello non fosse classificato sotto _fare l’amore_.

 

 

“Elias è tardi! Esci dal bagno!” urlò Adam per l’ennesima volta dal salotto.

Era già pronto da mezz’ora, ma non aveva fatto i conti col suo testone chiuso lì dentro da dopo colazione.

“Alzare la voce non ti servirà a nulla, Adam,” replicò Elias, “Uscirò quando sarò pronto.”

“Ti stai guardando allo specchio, di’ la verità,” Adam si avvicinò alla porta per dirlo, così poté sentire il rumore del pettine che cadeva nel lavandino e il chiaro sbuffo indispettito di Elias.

“Smettila di disturbare!” esclamò l’uomo.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, all’unisono dissero, “È scortese!”

Adam scosse la testa ridendo, anche se il suo orologio diceva che erano più che in ritardo, ormai la prima tappa del loro giro turistico era da cancellare.

Stava cercando di origliare cosa borbottava Elias dal bagno, quando una serie di colpi alla porta d’entrata lo fece trasalire.

Andò a controllare dallo spioncino, da dove la faccia deformata del suo ex assistente sorrideva allegra.

“Ehi!” esclamò Adam aprendo la porta.

Abbracciò Peter sulla soglia, “Che ci fai qui?”

“Ho ancora le chiavi,” Peter gliele sventolò sotto al naso prima di restituirle.

“Già,” Adam le strinse nel pugno, “E a proposito grazie per questi ultimi mesi, il tuo aiuto è stato prezioso. Ti avrei chiamato in giornata, siamo arrivati ieri pomeriggio, come l’hai saputo?”

Peter inclinò il capo, “Per quanto non mi faccia piacere, sono costretto ancora a vedere Allen di tanto in tanto.”

“Oh, grandioso…” Adam non faticò a mettere insieme i pezzi, “Esattamente quanta merda mi ha buttato addosso?”

“Né più né meno di quella che butta un po’ su tutti,” ribatté Peter, “Ma almeno con te so che sono balle. Addirittura si è inventato che il motivo per cui sei rimasto sull’Isola è…” Peter fece roteare una mano, “Interesse romantico verso uno dei fratelli Thanatos. Anche se lui non ha usato proprio queste pa…”

Adam seguì lo sguardo di Peter, voltandosi.

La porta del bagno era socchiusa e dalla feritoia sbucava mezza faccia di Elias, lì ad ascoltare chissà da quanto.

“Peter ti presento Elias,” saltò su Adam, “Elias Thanatos.”

Peter rimase immobile sul posto ed Elias nascosto dietro alla porta. Ad Adam parve di non aver parlato affatto.

“Ehi, voi due!” Adam batté le mani per dare una scossa ad entrambi. Prese Peter per un braccio, “Elias esci da lì,” chiamò l’uomo che sbucò fuori dalla stanza.

“Elias questo è Peter, quello con cui parlavo col telefono satellitare che tu hai rotto,” creò lo stesso del contesto, anche se Elias sapeva esattamente chi era Peter.

I due si strinsero la mano studiandosi.

“Oh… Quindi…” Peter scrollò le spalle, “Allen diceva la verità.”

Elias rimase zitto per un periodo che ad Adam sembrò troppo lungo. Lo conosceva bene e sapeva che era pronta una lamentela qualsiasi nei confronti di Peter.

“Ti ho visto che lo abbracciavi, Adam, perché l’hai abbracciato?” chiese infatti Elias.

“È un mio amico. Elias, tu abbracci i tuoi fratelli tutti i giorni,” ribatté Adam.

“Assolutamente falso!” lo accusò Elias, “Io picchio i miei fratelli e non abbraccio neanche più Gabriel. Ma abbraccio te ed io e te facciamo sesso.”

“Beh, non ho mai fatto sesso con Peter,” Adam si voltò verso l’ex assistente, “Abbiamo mai fatto sesso Peter?”

“Oh no…” commentò Peter accartocciando il viso.

Adam allargò le braccia dichiarando la questione risolta.

Certo, come no.

“Perché fai quella faccia?” chiese Elias a Peter, “Adam, perché ha fatto quella faccia?” chiese a lui, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Peter, “Cos’è, ti fa schifo l’idea di fare sesso con Adam?”

Peter aggrottò la fronte.

“E non sei contento?” domandò Adam.

“Non mi piace che ti manchi di rispetto così, poteva dire _no_ senza fare…commenti. Adam hai tutti amici molto scortesi.”

“Ehi, se ti riferisci ad Allen guarda che quello non è un mio amico,” si difese Adam.

“Più che altro dovresti dirgli che _io_ non sono scortese,” disse Peter.

“Tu non sei capace di parlare da solo?” lo accusò Elias.

“Basta!” Adam alzò le mani per mettere fine al battibecco. Vivendo coi Thanatos aveva imparato che ogni discussione doveva essere sedata prima che partissero le prime testate o i morsi alle caviglie, ma fu molto più facile in quel caso, perché Peter non era Josef e non aveva interesse a fomentare Elias.

“Vi fermate a Londra per un po’?” chiese Peter, cambiando abilmente la strada che aveva preso la conversazione.

“No,” rispose lapidario Elias e Adam rise premendosi pollice e indice sugli occhi.

“Siamo qui solo per prendere le ultime cose e liberare l’appartamento,” articolò Adam, “A dire il vero il più è fatto, stavamo uscendo perché volevo mostrare ad Elias i dintorni, fare un giro, domani consegno le chiavi e…”

Si strinse nelle spalle.

“E te ne vai?” domandò Peter, “Sul serio? Non tieni nessun legame, via per sempre?”

Per quanto il loro rapporto non potesse essere definito una grande amicizia, Peter sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto.

“Non che ne avessi molti di legami, Peter,” Adam arricciò il naso, “Quelli veri li ho costruiti nel giro di qualche mese sull’Isola,” sorrise ad Elias, che si rilassò un po’ apparendo così meno arcigno.

“Bene, sono felice per te allora, mi mancherai,” Peter si sporse per un ultimo abbraccio d’addio.

Sotto gli occhi minacciosi di Elias salutò il suo ex collaboratore e gli augurò ogni bene.

Ormai sulla porta, Peter si voltò verso entrambi, “Se foste liberi per un drink stasera mi fareste contento. Sono al solito pub con alcuni dei ragazzi della redazione, non Allen,” disse rivolto ad Elias. “Sono sicuro che farebbe piacere anche a loro potervi salutare.”

Adam congedò Peter senza dargli grosse speranze sulla loro presenza.

Quando chiuse la porta, Elias gonfiò il petto un paio di volte prima di affermare, “Non era poi così scortese.”

Adam riconobbe a Peter l’indubbia capacità di essersi ingraziato Elias, cosa non proprio semplice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho realizzato adesso che con questi due non ho finito manco per niente.  
> Chiudiamo quest'avventura così, con un po' di altri battibecchi e allegra sexy time, ma Elias e Adam torneranno senza dubbio più avanti.
> 
> Come sempre un enorme grazie alle persone a cui ho tenuto compagnia in queste settimane e buona domenica. :)
> 
> Len
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [C'è un Posto per Te - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/175268740680/c%C3%A8-un-posto-per-te-leniam-hannibal-extended)

“Aspetta, Gregor, non ho capito,” Adam si tappò l’altro orecchio e si premette il telefono a lato del viso, “Cos’ha fatto Josef?”

“Cos’ha fatto Josef?” domandò Elias cercando di tenere il passo con Adam.

“Ancora non l’ho capito,” rispose Adam ad Elias. “E continuo a non capire!” esclamò nel microfono.

“Perché parli mentre te lo spiego!” si lamentò Gregor.

“Ok, che è successo con Josef?” chiese ancora Adam.

“Mi ha morso!” rispose Gregor.

“Josef lo ha morso,” riferì Adam.

Elias inarcò un sopracciglio, “Beh, Gregor non ha alcun diritto di lamentarsi della cosa.”

“In effetti chi morde viene morsicato,” commentò Adam.

“Non esiste quel proverbio,” borbottò Gregor.

In sottofondo la voce di Josef mormorò la solita litania di parole sciorinata per le spiegazioni filosofiche. Adam udì il rumore del telefono che veniva lanciato da qualche parte e poi una serie di urla e colpi secchi. Poi più nulla. Allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio, lo guardò, “Credo che Gregor abbia preso il palo di legno.”

Elias rifletté, poi annuì. “È giusto, visto che Josef l’ha morso ora Gregor attacca Josef con la sua arma preferita.”

“Temo che in nostra assenza le cose siano un pochino degenerate,” Adam compose il numero di Ellen.

“Chiaro, siamo le colonne della famiglia,” Elias sollevò una spalla come fosse una conclusione scontata.

Adam stava ancora ridendo quando Ellen rispose, “Ciao Ellen, scusami… Sì, sono io. Credo che Josef e Gregor abbiano ingaggiato una gara di morsi e bastonate, potresti avvertire Gabriel? Devono aver rotto il cellulare, di nuovo,” Adam lanciò un’occhiata ad Elias che guardò da un’altra parte. “Non credo ci sia da preoccuparsi, ma giusto per sicurezza. Ok, grazie. Sì, tutto bene, torniamo presto. Ciao.”

Infilò il telefono in tasca. “Non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di chiedere a Gregor come sta Newton,” disse Adam.

“E tu vuoi ancora comprare loro dei regali?” domandò Elias stizzito; per l’ennesima volta, da quando quella mattina avevano lasciato l’appartamento dopo aver salutato Peter, sollevò obiezioni sul fatto di andare a fare shopping per i fratelli.

“Certo che sì,” disse Adam tirandolo per una manica per farlo attraversare; niente mano per adesso, Elias stava ancora un po’ sulle sue, “Sono i tuoi fratelli e i miei cognati, mi sembra…”

“Sarebbero i tuoi cognati se fossimo sposati ma… Non lo siamo, quindi…” come spesso succedeva, Elias faceva apparire le sue considerazioni come insindacabili verità di una logica schiacciante.

“Allora sono i miei futuri cognati, d’accordo?” rettificò Adam, “In attesa del giorno in cui tu ti inginocchierai di fronte a me e mi farai la proposta di matrimonio mentre mi regali un… Anello?” considerò Adam, “No, forse sarebbe meglio un braccialetto, oppure una catenina…”

Elias aveva iniziato la sua serie di “Ma ma ma,” che sembravano i tentativi di un pesce di respirare fuori dall’acqua.

Adam lo guardò e l’uomo distolse gli occhi imbarazzato.

Adorava metterlo in difficoltà così. Non c’era nulla di cattivo; lo vedeva nel rossore sul viso di Elias che il disagio che provava non era spiacevole, anzi. Ma l’uomo non ribatté e come sempre Adam si chiese cosa gli stesse passando per quella testa dura.

Visitarono, come da logica, prima di tutto un negozio di materiali per cucito e maglia. Nonostante le rimostranze di Elias, Adam la spuntò acquistando alcuni gomitoli di lana di alpaca che era certo Gregor non avesse mai utilizzato.

Il secondo acquisto fu un set per fonduta per Josef che Adam sognava di regalargli dal primo giorno.

“Dobbiamo solo fare attenzione che Josef non appicchi fuoco alla casa accendendo il bruciatore,” disse Adam lasciando il negozio. Elias sembrò non ascoltarlo. Guardò il suo orologio e poi dritto davanti a loro.

Adam seguì il suo sguardo e si illuminò in volto, “Sono le cinque e vuoi il tè!” esclamò notando il bar affollato.

“Perché ti stupisci tanto? È una tradizione e tu non la rispetti…” borbottò Elias. Ma il mezzo sorrisetto sotto ai baffi dava ad intendere che era felice dell’intuizione di Adam.

“Lo sai che ho un’anima ribelle,” ridacchiò Adam, “Ma ora voglio un tè anch’io.”

Elias raddrizzò la schiena e timidamente indicò il bar.

“No, tesoro, non in quel bar chiassoso,” gli fece segno di seguirlo, “Ti porto in una sala da tè.”

Elias aveva un animo raffinato chiuso nel prestante e massiccio corpo di un uomo di campagna.

L’elegante sala piena di tavolini tondi adornati di pizzi e fiori colorati, le alzatine piene di pasticcini e i deliziosi servizi composti da teiera e tazzine in argento gli si addicevano, Adam dovette ammetterlo.

Forse anche più del ristorante della sera prima, perché Elias adorava i dolci, soprattutto i biscotti al burro.

Trovarono posto senza difficoltà.

Elias fu educato ed impeccabile tutto il tempo; quando non sorseggiava tè e non mangiava pasticcini parlava a bassa voce con Adam di ciò che avrebbero visitato dopo e comprato per gli altri fratelli.

Adam pensò che l’inusuale buon umore di Elias derivasse dall’essere stato capito prima ancora di esprimere un desiderio; non gli capitava spesso. E per quello Adam si sforzava tanto di decifrare le sue espressioni ed intuire cosa gli stesse passando per la testa: vederlo così era uno spettacolo.

Uno che durava lo spazio di un battito di ciglia, e andava bene perché Adam non avrebbe mai rinunciato al vero Elias, testardo e capriccioso; ma per quel poco tempo trovava il posato e maturo Elias piacevole e accattivante.

Lasciarono la sala da tè con le prime luci della strada già accese. Adam stesso, che ci aveva vissuto per tutta la sua vita, trovò l’atmosfera diversa dal solito. Vedeva anche Londra con occhi diversi, esattamente come era stato per l’Isola: Elias al suo fianco aveva il potere di cambiare ogni cosa, anche quelle già conosciute.

Altre due soste in altri due negozi e Adam si dichiarò soddisfatto degli acquisti fatti. Più di così non poteva mettere in valigia, ci sarebbero state altre occasioni.

Mentre accarezzava l’idea di proporre ad Elias di portare tutti i fratelli al prossimo viaggio, e sogghignava perfido pregustando la risposta, intravide dirimpetto a loro, e non molto distante, Allen, ancora una volta incontro sfortunato non programmato, ma da mettere in conto.

Forse perfino cercato da Allen stesso che li aveva già puntati.

Adam non avvertì Elias né cercò di cambiare strada; contò sul fatto che gli idioti si presentavano da soli, qualunque cosa facessero. Ed Allen era bravo a presentarsi.

Sentì Elias al suo fianco emettere il suo classico suono da carica, uno sbuffo bovino indispettito: Allen era stato avvistato.

Mentre la distanza tra loro diminuiva, Elias fece quello che aveva evitato di fare per tutto il giorno: gli afferrò la mano e la strinse.

Adam lo guardò sorpreso, ma l’uomo, a mento basso e sguardo cupo, aveva occhi solo per Allen.

Elias intrecciò le dita alle sue con fare possessivo e quando Allen fu abbastanza vicino rizzò la schiena e si spostò di un passo avanti, un po’ spostato davanti ad Adam, come a proteggerlo.

Adam sorrise. Pensò che il suo adorato testone lo metteva in difficoltà con scenate di gelosia, discorsi fuori luogo, accuse stupide, ma poi al momento giusto stava sempre dalla sua parte.

Allen tenne la bocca leggermente inclinata in quel suo odioso sorrisetto accennato di scherno, finché non posò gli occhi su Elias. Fu uno spettacolo divertente l’improvviso cambio di espressione di Allen.

Paura.

Non conosceva Allen così bene da decretarlo un codardo, ma dal suo comportamento non dava l’idea dell’impavido e del giusto.

La minaccia negli occhi di Elias lo zittì ancora prima di fargli aprire bocca e Adam si ricordò qualcosa che aveva dimenticato, o forse a cui non aveva mai fatto caso abbastanza; Elias arrabbiato faceva paura. Elias minaccioso ti faceva temere per la tua incolumità.

Abituato alle risse a casa Thanatos, e abituato all’affetto che Elias sapeva esprimere, Adam non pensava mai che la fisicità di Elias, agli occhi degli altri, fosse una minaccia.

Grande, grosso e arrabbiato… Era come avere di fronte un toro nell’arena.

E per una volta Adam si ritrovò a fare il paragone senza tenere conto della natura animale di Elias, solo della sua espressione.

Gli venne da ridere, ma si trattenne per non rovinare il momento.

Allen li aggirò facendo come se niente fosse e proseguì dritto e spedito lungo la strada.

Adam si voltò perfino, a controllarne l’andatura. Poi sollevò il viso verso il suo Elias e l’uomo lo guardò di sottecchi roteando solo gli occhi, come a sincerarsi di non aver fatto nulla di male.

“Secondo me se l’è fatta sotto,” commentò Adam ridendo. I baffi di Elias tremolarono e la bocca si contorse in una smorfia di orgoglio. “L’hai fatto scappare! Mi ero dimenticato quanto il mio Elias incutesse timore…”

Probabile che Allen l’avesse colto di sorpresa il giorno prima; con quelle parole sulla loro storia lo aveva ferito. Ora Elias non era più ferito, ma solo arrabbiato e Allen se n’era accorto subito.

“Non dovresti dimenticare mai che io ti proteggo,” affermò sicuro Elias, deliziato dalle parole di Adam.

“Andiamo a casa?” Adam lo tirò per la mano. Elias annuì e lo seguì senza lasciare più la presa.

 

 

Era la terza volta che faceva il giro di ogni stanza, parete per parete, mobile per mobile.

Non c’era altro da portar via. La missione poteva dirsi conclusa; la prossima volta che avesse voluto tornare a far visita alla sua terra natale avrebbe dovuto infilarsi in un hotel.

Ma per sentire nostalgia forse avrebbe dovuto attendere qualche altro mese perché al momento l’unico desiderio che provava era quello di tornare all’Isola, possibilmente prima che fosse rasa al suolo dai fratelli.

Ritornò in salotto trovando Elias nella classica posizione della riflessione: seduto, mani sulle ginocchia, sguardo perso nel vuoto. Di nuovo.

Gli passò davanti per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Adam,” si riscosse subito Elias, “Stavo pensando che… Ecco… Il tuo amico stamattina ti ha chiesto se volevi incontrarlo al pub…”

Adam inclinò il capo incuriosito dal discorso. Lui stesso aveva dimenticato l’invito di Peter.

“Se vuoi andare…” continuò Elias, “Io posso aspettarti qui.”

“Cosa ti ho detto un po’ di tempo fa, Elias?” gli ricordò Adam, “Che non ho intenzione di lasciarti fuori ad aspettare. Andrei volentieri a bere qualcosa coi miei amici se volessi unirti a noi.”

Elias fissò lo sguardo a terra, quando lo alzò di nuovo su di lui sembrò emozionato, “Ok.”

 

 

Il solito locale che l’aveva visto entrare di sera in numerose occasioni, dopo una giornata trascorsa in redazione, accolse sia lui che Elias con musica e luci soffuse, poca gente, un buon odore di caffè nell’aria.

Adam prese Elias per mano accompagnandolo su per le scale, nella saletta dove sapeva che i suoi ex colleghi si ritrovavano, un tavolo quasi sempre prenotato. In realtà una prenotazione mai messa per iscritto in nessuna occasione, ma ormai tradizione consolidata.

“Adam ciao!” lo salutò Peter vedendolo emergere dalla scala.

Stava per rispondere, quando Elias gli lasciò la mano e camminò svelto verso la grande vetrata. Allora Adam fece un cenno ai ragazzi al tavolo, ma andò dietro ad Elias.

L’uomo si era incantato a guardare il panorama dalla terrazza; le luci accese della città regalavano una vista mozzafiato. Quello era il motivo principale per cui quel posto era stato scelto fin dall’inizio. Era più facile sopportare le bastonate della giornata se di sera si poteva assistere a qualcosa di così magico.

Certo, lui da Elias aveva imparato che c’erano visioni ancora più emozionanti di quella, ma era felice di constatare che l’uomo non fosse rimasto indifferente.

“Bella eh?” commentò Adam guardando in lontananza l’Occhio di Londra illuminato.

“Quasi bella quanto te,” mormorò Elias, la voce un sussurro per farsi sentire solo da lui.

Adam rimase ammutolito dal complimento. Elias gliene aveva fatti tanti fin dall’inizio; a volte a mezza bocca quasi borbottando, a volte con un’alzata di spalle per mascherare l’imbarazzo, altre volte sepolti sotto un mare di parole per non dar loro troppo risalto, altre volte trasportato da un momento intimo…

Ma uno così genuino, spontaneo e ben articolato mai.

“G-grazie,” balbettò Adam. Elias dovette accorgersi della sua sincera sorpresa, perché lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio e sorrise sotto i baffi.

Adam lo attirò per un bacio sulle labbra, poi lo condusse verso i tavoli. “Vieni, ti presento un po’ di gente.”

Ci furono una serie di domande per Elias alle quali lui rispose non sempre dicendo la verità. Adam lo ascoltò divertito dapprima raccontare del viaggio in aereo come fosse stato una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, soprattutto quando una delle ragazze ammise di avere paura di volare.

“La paura di volare non ha senso,” affermò Elias, “Gli aerei sono il mezzo di trasporto più sicuro al mondo.”

Per fortuna evitò di raccontare cosa si faceva certe volte nei bagni degli aerei.

Poi, quando si toccò il discorso della casa in cui vivevano, Elias si lanciò in un monologo in cui elencò tutte le opere di ristrutturazione da lui compiute, perché era in grado di fare qualunque cosa, dal riparare tubi dell’acqua al rimettere in sesto muri cadenti.

Mentre Adam lo osservava interagire coi suoi conoscenti, si ritrovò a pensare che Elias si vantava di tantissime cose che magari nemmeno sapeva fare, ma non si vantava mai di quelle in cui era maestro. C’erano un sacco di doti che possedeva e che tralasciava di ostentare o non sapeva di avere.

Era affascinante questo aspetto della sua arroganza; preferiva mentire su capacità tutto sommato stupide che dire la verità su quelle importanti: tipo il fatto di essere leale, protettivo e strabordante d’amore nei confronti delle persone per lui importanti.

Tirando le somme, sulla via del ritorno, Adam non poté che definire la serata un successo.

Non gli sarebbe importato di vedere Elias discutere con ognuno dei suoi conoscenti, Elias era così e così gli piaceva, ed invece aveva assistito ad un’ulteriore dimostrazione da parte dell’uomo: prima aveva proposto quella serata, probabilmente cogliendo l’ispirazione da quanto fatto da Adam quel pomeriggio quando l’aveva portato nella sala da tè, e successivamente si era comportato al meglio delle sue possibilità in un contesto che per lui non era da tutti i giorni.

E l’aveva fatto per lui, per rendere lui orgoglioso.

“Sei stato adorabile, lo sai?” gli disse Adam una volta chiusa la porta di casa. La voce riecheggiò nel corridoio sgombro se non per le tre valigie già pronte per l’indomani.

Elias si tolse la giacca senza rispondere. La piegò e la appoggiò sul bracciolo della poltrona.

Il viso era arrossato, ma Adam dubitò che fosse per il complimento.

“Non sarai mica un po’ ubriaco?” lo prese in giro Adam. Elias aveva assaggiato il suo drink e fatto una faccia strana rimettendolo a posto. Dopodiché l’aveva ripreso più volte in mano nel corso della serata finendolo praticamente tutto. Adam ne aveva bevuto solo un sorso.

“Non dire sciocchezze,” si difese pronto Elias.

In effetti dubitava che l’uomo potesse essere atterrato da un solo drink, ma l’aria un po’ dimessa e il viso arrossato gli stavano bene. Se era alticcio, lo era in modo innocuo.

“Peccato perché pensavo di potermi approfittare di te,” sussurrò allusivo Adam. Si sfilò la cintura dei pantaloni prima di ogni altra cosa, perché sapeva che meno pelle Elias vedeva e più smanioso di togliergli i vestiti di dosso diventava.

L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio e si sporse verso di lui, “Che vuoi dire?”

Adam esplose in una risata interna. Perché l’allusione al fatto di voler fare sesso era chiara ad entrambi, ma Elias era preoccupato per la dichiarazione di Adam di volersi _approfittare_ di lui.

Gongolò all’idea di stuzzicarlo. Si levò le scarpe calciandole via e le calze con due rapidi gesti. Andò verso il divano.

“Sai cosa penso?” disse lasciandosi cadere seduto nel mezzo, “Che tu abbia una gran paura di stare sotto, Elias.”

Elias voltò di poco la testa e lo guardò assottigliando le palpebre, “Sotto?”

“Non vuoi fare l’amore con me perché temi che dovremo fare un po’ ciascuno,” Adam ridacchiò per la spiegazione. Forse era più ubriaco lui che non aveva bevuto niente di Elias.

Elias sembrò afferrare il discorso, “Sei tu che sei fissato col voler fare questa…cosa. Io non ho paura di niente.”

“Allora vieni qui,” Adam picchiettò il palmo sul cuscino del divano, “Prima lo fai tu a me e poi io lo faccio a te.”

Elias raddrizzò la schiena e sembrò indietreggiare di un passo. “Non… Adesso?” chiese.

Adam scoppiò a ridere. “E quando?”

“Senza… Prepararsi?”

Adam aggrottò la fronte guardando verso l’alto. “Se non ti avvicini come ci… Prepariamo?” rispose poi.

“Oh,” Elias considerò la proposta guardandosi attorno, poi si avvicinò al divano con una tale cautela che Adam dovette trattenersi per non ridere. Sembrava che Elias fosse nei pressi di una mina antiuomo.

Adam lo prese per una mano e lo tirò giù facendolo sedere. Gli si sedette in braccio a cavalcioni. “Adesso sei mio,” mise le braccia ai lati della sua testa e si aggrappò allo schienale del divano. A dispetto di qualsiasi incertezza che potesse avere a riguardo, l’uomo era già duro. Adam sospettava da un pezzo.

Si mosse su di lui stuzzicandolo con qualche bacio sul collo. Elias lo strinse scivolò più in basso sul cuscino e allargò le gambe. Ogni volta che rispondeva ai movimenti oscillatori sollevava il bacino e Adam stesso con estrema facilità.

Adam impazziva all’idea di quanto forte era e di come poteva maneggiarlo a piacimento. Un peccato che quelle capacità non fossero messe alla prova in modo completo.

“Allora sono io che mi sono fissato, eh?” gli sussurrò Adam all’orecchio, “Tu non sei curioso neanche un po’?”

“Forse.”

Adam ridacchiò mordendogli un lobo. Elias lo afferrò sotto ai glutei premendoselo contro.

“Quell’Allen che ha detto che ti ha portato a letto…” borbottò Elias.

“Elias…” Adam lo avvertì col solo tono della voce.

“Ti ha… Fatto quello? Te l’ha fatto…lui?” seppur posta alla sua maniera, Elias aveva reso la domanda perfettamente chiara.

“Non voglio che litighiamo,” rispose Adam, “Soprattutto non adesso,” si mosse un’altra volta accarezzandolo con l’inguine.

Elias grugnì un _no_ quasi inudibile, poi alzò la voce con estremo sforzo, “Non… Non lo chiedo per litigare, voglio… È che vorrei…”

“Vorresti essere l’unico?” gli chiese Adam.

“Già.”

“Non è importante, Elias.”

“Lo so, ma mi dà fastidio lo stesso. Che… Altri ti abbiano fatto quello.”

Adam si slacciò dall’abbraccio e si mise in piedi di fronte a lui.

Lo guardò a mento basso per qualche secondo.

Si accarezzò da solo dal centro del petto scendendo fino a dove la maglia si infilava nei pantaloni, la alzò e infilò la mano sotto, “Pensa che tu cancelleresti in un attimo qualsiasi ricordo che ho di loro,” gli disse.

“Oh…” fu il commento di Elias. L’uomo deglutì a vuoto, fissando lo sguardo sulla mano di Adam che continuava ad accarezzarsi da solo. “E puoi…? Puoi mostrarmi come si fa?”

Adam bloccò la mano dov’era, freddato dalla richiesta sexy che lo stava facendo strozzare con la sua stessa saliva. “Dici davvero?” chiese con un fil di voce.

“Non dico cose tanto per dire, Adam,” ribatté Elias contrariato.

“Sì, sì, certo. Lo so, non succede mai,” lo prese in giro Adam, ma in modo da non farglielo capire.

Si abbassò sull’uomo e lo baciò sulle labbra, si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi e poi lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta premendo per fargliele schiudere. Elias lo assecondò subito, con quell’adorabile momento che durava qualche secondo in cui restava immobile a godersi le carezze della lingua di Adam prima di cominciare a rispondere al bacio.

Adam lo fece alzare e lo spogliò di ogni indumento senza dire una parola. Elias si mosse come ipnotizzato per aiutarlo, ma non fece molto altro che alzare un braccio o un piede a seconda della necessità.

“Sdraiati,” gli disse Adam non appena lo ebbe nudo davanti.

Elias ubbidì mettendosi lungo sul divano, le mani intrecciate sul petto come fosse un vampiro pronto ad essere chiuso nel sarcofago.

“Girati,” lo invitò Adam.

Elias aggrottò la fronte.

“Tesoro, sai bene su quale parte del tuo corpo devo concentrare le mie attenzioni,” disse Adam inclinando il capo.

Il viso di Elias si trasformò in una maschera di serietà, solo gli occhi vagavano incerti tutti intorno come se stessero valutando ogni possibile via di fuga. Adam si pizzicò un labbro tra i denti godendosi quell’immagine: il suo borioso e cocciuto ragazzo grande e grosso temeva di essere penetrato e aveva l’aria spaurita di chi veniva toccato per la prima volta.

Ora non solo Adam era eccitato, ma aveva anche una specie di ansia da prestazione mai sperimentata prima; far godere Elias facendo una cosa che lo intimoriva tanto era tutto ciò che Adam desiderava e il pensiero occupò ogni angolo della sua mente. Tutto passò in secondo piano, il suo piacere personale soprattutto.

E quella era una novità portata nella sua vita dalla sua relazione con Elias. Ovviamente tutto girava intorno al sentimento che provava per lui. Con qualsiasi amante prima avrebbe solo dato per scontato il risultato finale senza chiedersi come arrivarci, anzi, senza che fosse importante come ci si arrivava.

Elias decise di voltarsi sullo stomaco proprio mentre Adam formulava il pensiero che quella sarebbe stata anche la sua prima volta. Sospettava che farlo con la persona che amava aggiungesse una dose di emozione che avrebbe reso le cose del tutto diverse.

Di nuovo l’ansia da prestazione nell’addentrarsi in un territorio sconosciuto.

Adam si inginocchiò a metà del corpo di Elias. Conosceva bene la sua ampia schiena, ne aveva tastato ogni muscolo. Ad Elias piaceva sotterrarlo sotto il suo peso, ad Adam piaceva essere schiacciato da lui e passargli le mani sulla schiena.

Usò solo due dita stavolta, dalla base del collo tracciò la spina dorsale fino a che non arrivò fino alla fine e, al solo scopo di vedere la reazione di Elias, non si fermò, passò tra i glutei solo sfiorandolo.

“Ohi ohi ohi,” si lamentò infatti Elias.

“Ma che _ohi_? Non ti ho nemmeno toccato!” esclamò Adam divertito.

“Ma stai per farlo.”

“E allora aspetta che io lo faccia prima di lamentarti,” lo rimproverò Adam.

“Ok.”

Adam ripassò le dita nello stesso punto.

“Ohi!” sussultò Elias.

“Smettila!” Adam gli diede uno schiaffo sul sedere.

“E tu fai piano!” intimò Elias, “E non mi schiaffeggiare! Mi hai schiaffeggiato!”

“Se mi lasciassi fare potrebbe piacerti,” mormorò Adam.

Elias appoggiò una guancia sul dorso della mano, la testa voltata verso Adam.

Nonostante le proteste questo mettersi comodo sotto alle sue carezze fece rabbrividire Adam. Perché non era tipico loro prendersi tutto quel tempo, erano soliti disfarsi di baci e toccarsi fino allo sfinimento, Elias era maestro del presto e in grande quantità, data la sua natura.

Così era conoscersi meglio, e di certo Adam aveva scoperto cose interessanti su Elias da quando quel viaggio era cominciato.

Elias era l’unica creatura a lui conosciuta che avesse il potere di incutere soggezione suscitare tenerezza ed eccitare tutto allo stesso tempo.

Gli passò le dita tra i glutei di nuovo.

Elias, stavolta attento alle sue sensazioni, come da richiesta, non si lamentò in anticipo, e nemmeno successivamente. La reazione a quella prima carezza completa fu di divaricare leggermente di più le gambe e socchiudere gli occhi.

Adam catturò entrambe le azioni e si sentì libero di soffermarsi a toccarlo delicatamente nello stesso punto, con un leggero movimento rotatorio del polpastrello.

Elias voltò il viso per appoggiare la bocca sul dorso della mano e gemere a bassa voce.

Non era lo stesso suono di tutte le volte in cui si erano toccati fino a quel momento, non era simile a nessun suono emesso da Elias quando Adam lo faceva venire con la bocca, non era lo stesso suono di quando l’uomo si masturbava.

Adam deglutì, inspirò e andò a tirare i suoi pantaloni sul cavallo nel tentativo di allentarli un po’. Cominciavano a dare fastidio.

“Ti piace,” sussurrò Adam. Si abbassò a dargli un bacio sulla schiena.

“Mmmh,” fu il suono languido di Elias. E Adam decise che era meglio slacciarseli, i pantaloni, se non voleva soffocarci dentro.

“Posso andare a prendere una cosa per accarezzarti meglio?” domandò poi all’uomo.

“Cosa?”

“Ti faccio vedere,” Adam si alzò e recuperò da una delle valigie all’ingresso il flaconcino di olio da massaggio, portato insieme ai preservativi in uno slancio di ottimismo e poi messo via per ovvie ragioni.

Tornò al divano.

Visto dall’alto, Elias nudo che occupava tutto lo spazio della seduta era uno spettacolo. Adam si inginocchiò di nuovo senza nemmeno cercare di attutire la caduta, come fosse al cospetto di una divinità da venerare.

Mise l’olio in mano all’uomo che lo guardò perplesso.

“È scivoloso,” spiegò Adam, aprì il tappo col pollice.

Elias sembrò comprendere con un “Oh,” poi annusò. “Non sa di niente,” constatò.

“Meglio,” rispose Adam, “Così se voglio leccarti non si rovina il tuo sapore.”

Elias gli scoccò un’occhiata di straforo e di nuovo pronunciò un “Oh,” quasi compiaciuto.

“Versane un po’ qui,” Adam gli porse la mano a coppa ed Elias ci versò dentro il liquido.

Invece di spalmarselo sulla mano, Adam lo mise direttamente su Elias, facendoglielo colare tra i glutei. L’uomo lasciò il flacone a terra e si riappoggiò col viso sulla mano.

Adam riprese a massaggiarlo come fatto poco prima, scivolò prima sulla curva del sedere, poi nel mezzo, su è giù, più volte, fino a che non sentì Elias rilassarsi e allora azzardò una carezza interna con la sola punta del dito. Aiutato dalla viscosità dell’olio, entrò più facilmente di quanto pensava.

“Ohi!” si lamentò di nuovo Elias.

“Sss,” Adam gli accarezzò la schiena, gli si sedette accanto sul divano e poi iniziò piano ad entrare e uscire da lui finché non fu Elias stesso ad andare incontro ai suoi movimenti.

“Adam…”

Quando Elias sussurrò il suo nome, mentre ondeggiava contro il divano a ritmo con le sue carezze, Adam ebbe una sensuale visione del suo compagno che lo penetrava con quegli stessi movimenti, prima lenti, poi veloci fino a diventare frenetici. Vide l’espressione di Elias in quel momento, l’incertezza spazzata via dalla passione e dall’istinto.

Adam si piegò su di lui per baciarlo tra le scapole, e morderlo alla base del collo. Elias gemette il suo nome ancora una volta. Le dita scivolando erano diventate due ma per Elias non sembrava essere un problema, premeva i fianchi contro il divano e poi li sollevava con un ritmo che lo stava portando all’orgasmo.

Adam gli parlò all’orecchio, “Vuoi?” e non disse altro, si limitò a spostarsi e fargli sentire quanto era eccitato. Si appoggiò su di lui, la sua erezione premuta contro il fondo della schiena. Elias si lamentò quando Adam smise di toccarlo.

“Sì, sì…” gemette l’uomo annebbiato dal piacere.

Lo voleva, Adam lo voleva disperatamente. Ma era anche piuttosto certo che Elias si sarebbe accorto in fretta che c’era una bella differenza tra le dita e quello che Adam voleva fargli. Si sistemò alle spalle di Elias, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe.

“Fammi spazio,” disse Adam premendo nell’interno coscia per fargliele divaricare.

“Quanto spazio ti serve?”

Adam ebbe uno scoppio di risa, “Tutto quello possibile.”

Il verso di scherno che Elias emise fu esilarante e Adam dovette piegarsi in due per ridere. “Vuoi mantenere il contegno che la situazione richiede, per favore?” domandò poi soffocando le ultime risate.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Elias.

“Sto scartando il preservativo e lo sto infilando,” gli spiegò, “Vuoi la cronaca in diretta?”

Adam gli si sdraiò sopra per abbracciargli le spalle e baciarlo su una guancia. Spinse i fianchi contro di lui. “Hai detto che volevi vedere come si fa,” gli disse.

“Ma non vedo nulla.”

“In questo caso vedere e sentire sono intercambiabili,” ribatté Adam, “Ti fidi di me?”

Elias annuì in silenzio, anche perché per quanto potesse borbottare, lamentarsi e scherzare continuava ad essere eccitato e curioso.

Adam inserì tra loro la stessa mano ancora unta dall’olio. Si spostò e si aggiustò finché fu nella posizione in cui avrebbe dovuto solo premere per cominciare scivolargli dentro. Ma sapeva già cosa stava per succedere.

“Ohi!” Elias si sollevò sui gomiti.

Adam gli mordicchiò una spalla. “Restiamo così tutta la notte?”

“Qual è l’alternativa?” rispose Elias.

Adam strofinò le labbra sulla sua pelle. La mano con cui lo stava stringendo si sollevò a prendergli il mento e gentilmente gli girò il volto per dargli un bacio all’angolo delle labbra. “Allora dimmi tu cosa vuoi che ti faccia, qualunque cosa,” gli soffiò all’orecchio e si sollevò sulle mani per liberarlo dal suo peso.

Scherzare andava bene, ma se Elias non era convinto non sarebbe andato avanti di un altro passo.

L’uomo allungò una mano dietro per bloccarlo e non farlo alzare.

“Ho detto che mi fido, Adam,” ribadì con sicurezza. E nel dirlo allargò le gambe di più; la sinistra scivolò fuori dal divano ed Elias puntò il piede a terra.

Adam, ancora con le mani ai lati del suo corpo, osservò la scena tremando. Non trovò resistenza quando si mosse ed entrò con una leggera spinta; non del tutto e si chiese comunque quanto sarebbe riuscito a resistere perché stava per venire.

Amava Elias e aveva già compreso quanto fosse più soddisfacente un suo abbraccio di una notte di sesso con chiunque altro, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che anche questo gesto tanto meccanico in realtà potesse racchiudere tutta l’emozione che stava provando.

Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando spinse in lui nuovamente e si ritrovò avvolto in uno stretto calore conturbante.

“Elias…” sussurrò il suo nome, lo baciò sulla schiena, “Tutto bene?”

“Mh… Non lo so. Muoviti,” lo invitò l’uomo.

Adam fece esattamente quanto richiesto, con estrema attenzione e cura, più di quanta il suo cervello confuso volesse concedergli. “Male?” gli chiese cercando di articolare la parola al meglio delle sue possibilità.  

“È un dolore…stranamente piacevole, Adam,” rispose Elias.

E furono più o meno le ultime parole che Adam gli sentì pronunciare. Quando lui riprese a muoversi Elias mormorò tra i denti, gemette, e forse invocò il suo nome, ma Adam non poté giurare di aver colto niente di quanto udito.

Solo quando Elias si sollevò sulle braccia Adam rallentò, con la fronte premuta tra le scapole dell’uomo, il respiro affannoso e le dita strette attorno ai suoi fianchi. “Devo smettere?” chiese con la voce spezzata.

“Voglio voltarmi,” disse Elias, “Non mi piace questa posizione.”

Adam gracchiò una risata e rovesciò gli occhi al cielo. Si alzò in ginocchio mentre con un brivido usciva da Elias e si reggeva al bordo del divano.

L’uomo si voltò sulla schiena con grazia, nonostante la posizione e nonostante di norma non fosse molto aggraziato. Una volta sdraiato puntò gli occhi sull’erezione di Adam come se quella fosse la prima volta che la vedeva.

Adam abbassò il mento e lo guardò da dietro la ciocca di capelli che gli era cascata davanti agli occhi, “Se sei stanco possiamo fare altro,” disse sentendosi profondamente falso.

Elias sollevò un sopracciglio e, con la migliore delle sue espressioni di sufficienza, gli afferrò un braccio e se lo tirò addosso.

“Hai ragione, così è decisamente meglio,” mormorò Adam. Infilò un braccio sotto alla sua gamba e scivolò in lui con un mormorio soddisfatto che stavolta soffocò sul suo petto.

Elias lo abbracciò, una mano sulla schiena e l’altra sulla nuca; fu un invito più sexy che vederlo mettersi prono sul divano, fu più sexy che sentirlo chiedere.

E ancora più sexy fu sentirlo cercare di articolare una frase mentre Adam riprendeva a spingere dentro di lui.

“Non… Sembravi… Così forte,” mormorò all’orecchio di Adam.

Adam non riuscì nemmeno a pensare una risposta, men che meno a pronunciarla. In compenso si esibì in tutta una serie di vocalizzi di cui avrebbe avuto tempo di stupirsi successivamente. Non ora che stava rapidamente cadendo nella più bella sensazione mai provata, anche se con Elias non c’era mai limite alle belle sensazioni.

Si sdraiò su di lui muovendosi al ritmo delle onde di piacere che lo scuotevano, mentre lo baciava ovunque le sue labbra potessero raggiungerlo.

Lo sentì gemere il suo nome e quando lo guardò, con gli occhi socchiusi e il viso arrossato, Adam volle solo condividere il piacere provato. Lo accarezzò e succhiò come fatto molte altre volte e così come sapeva che Elias amava essere toccato; ma la conclusione fu molto diversa dal solito, se ne accorse Adam e se ne accorse Elias stesso.

Adam si arrampicò su di lui e si riposò al suo fianco senza smettere di strofinarsi contro il suo corpo o mordicchiargli un lobo. Tutto era ancora troppo elettrico perché scemasse così facilmente.

“Pensavo non riuscissi a sollevare neanche il cesto del pane,” commentò Elias, “O uno dei formaggi di Josef.”

Adam rise. “Beh, sai che in caso di necessità le persone mostrano più forza di quella che normalmente hanno,” ribatté Adam, “E poi sei tu che vuoi sempre portare le buste della spesa e il cesto del pane.”

“Da oggi in poi le porterai tutte tu,” disse Elias. Poi sbuffò una risatina.

“Ehi!” lo riprese Adam tirandogli i peli sul petto, “Non è giusto. Mi stai punendo perché sono stato troppo bravo?”

“No…” mormorò Elias, “La punizione è perché non l’abbiamo fatto prima.”

“Mh,” mormorò compiaciuto Adam, “Tu sai che posso anche aver dimostrato di essere forte, ma allo stesso tempo sono anche piuttosto leggero e facile da sollevare. E da… Mettere in diverse posizioni.”

Elias voltò la testa per guardarlo. “Ed io ho sollevato quella mucca quando si è seduta su Franz, quindi è sicuro che posso metterti… In diverse posizioni. Tu devi essere molto più leggero…” Elias sembrò perdersi nelle varie immagini che dovevano essersi aperte di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Adam considerò il paragone tra lui e la mucca, sollevò una spalla con un verso e decise che tanto lui ci avrebbe guadagnato senz’altro.

 

 

Solo il mattino successivo si accorse che si erano addormentati in quel modo. Probabilmente mentre facevano una stima di quanto una mucca potesse pesare e, Adam sperava, prima che Elias mettesse in pratica la sua idea di chiamare Gabriel per chiedere a lui cosa ne pensava.

“Temo che sia ora di alzarci,” sussurrò Adam. Baciò Elias sulla guancia, “Tra poco questa non sarà più casa mia.”

Adam si sollevò con un po’ di difficoltà. Mise un piede a terra rimanendo metà su Elias e metà fuori dal divano. L’uomo gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco.

“Penserai a me, quando penserai a questa casa?” domandò guardando in basso. “Il primo ricordo che ti verrà in mente quando penserai a questo posto sarò io? Quello che abbiamo fatto qui?”

Adam gli coprì la mano con la sua. Anche avessero litigato mille anni sul fatto che Elias non doveva essere geloso del passato, Elias avrebbe sempre espresso se stesso, seppur imbarazzato, seppur sentendosi un po’ in colpa.

E Adam lo amava per quello, per il fatto che ogni tanto tentava e ogni tanto falliva. Le rassicurazioni infinite di cui Elias aveva bisogno erano poca cosa da garantire per renderlo felice. E non erano poi tanto esagerate: a chi altro avrebbe mai dovuto pensare in quella casa e su quel divano? Non ricordava nessun altro con così tanta lucidità.

“Difficile che potrei pensare a qualunque altra cosa, Elias,” confermò Adam, “Qual è il primo ricordo che tu hai della stanza dove adesso dormiamo noi, a casa nostra?”

Adam sapeva perfettamente quanto Elias amasse il definire la casa sull’Isola _casa loro_. Infatti l’uomo sorrise dolcemente, lo accarezzò sul fianco col pollice mentre rifletteva. “Quando ti ho baciato, la prima volta,” mormorò dopo poco.

Adam sollevò una spalla. “Vedi? Non importa quante cose sono successe lì dentro, è a me che pensi. A noi,” disse.

Dubitava che quella stanza fosse mai stata utilizzata prima che cominciasse a dormirci lui, al suo arrivo, ma non aveva importanza; quello che voleva spiegare ad Elias doveva essere stato recepito, perché l’uomo si rilassò e annuì. Adam si piegò su di lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani, “Sono perdutamente innamorato di te,” gli disse in ricordo della sua prima dichiarazione d’amore.

Elias rise mentre Adam gli scoccava due teneri bacetti sulle labbra.

“Ancora adesso?” chiese l’uomo.

“Come ancora adesso?” esclamò Adam, “Perché, pensi che sia una cosa che si affievolisce col tempo?” Adam lo guardò negli occhi, “Tu credi sia così? Perché io non lo credo.”

“Oh no, neanch’io,” Elias arcuò le sopracciglia, “Io ogni volta che ti guardo devo assicurarmi di essere sveglio,” disse. Poi lo guardò di sottecchi e rise, “E ogni tanto anche quando so di essere sveglio ti tocco per vedere se sei vero.”

Adam lo abbracciò infilandogli le mani sotto alle spalle, tirandoselo contro sollevandolo di peso.

“Accidenti se non sembri così forte, Adam,” rantolò Elias stretto tra le sue braccia.

 

 

Quando scesero dall’aereo Adam tirò un sospiro di sollievo per come erano riusciti di nuovo a passare inosservati nonostante quanto combinato nel bagno.

Due aerei e due voli battezzati non erano male come media, Adam si complimentò tra sé e sé per quello che erano riusciti a fare. Buttò uno sguardo al suo toro testone e lo trovò tranquillo a guardarsi attorno, come se fosse tutto più che normale e non avessero appena rischiato di essere arrestati per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.

Beh, era colpa sua, aveva cominciato lui a dare il cattivo esempio sul volo di andata. Elias imparava in fretta.

Sospirò rumorosamente mentre pensava _Dio… Se impara in fretta…_

E poi quello era lo stesso uomo che subito dopo averlo conosciuto era corso dietro un albero con un rotolo di carta igienica in mano.

Un rotolo.

Non un fazzoletto. Elias andava in giro con un rotolo…

Adam scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi oltre. Il fatto che Elias lo stesse guardando come fosse stato un pazzo lo fece ridere anche più forte.

Erano quasi a casa; mancava solo da attraversare un piccolo tratto di mare e sarebbero stati di nuovo sull’Isola e Adam non poteva essere più felice.  

La nostalgia per il posto diminuì non appena furono sul traghetto ed Elias, come sempre, un po’ per tradizione, iniziò a dare fastidio al traghettatore. Stavolta lo riprese perché non c’era un posto sicuro dove mettere le loro valigie, come una stiva asciutta e protetta, sottocoperta. A nulla servì fargli presente sia il fatto che il viaggio durava pochissimo, sia la fatiscenza dell’imbarcazione che a momenti non aveva manco un ponte.

Elias inseguì il traghettatore attorno al timone per tutto il tempo, tanto che ad un certo punto Adam si chiese se stessero seguendo la rotta giusta. E comunque era il modo di Elias per dimostrare quanto felice era di essere tornato, anche se il traghettatore non sembrò proprio apprezzare.

Franz li attendeva all’attracco, vestito di tutto punto e con le portiere dell’auto aperte, come stesse accogliendo due reali. Sorrideva, ma aveva la fronte rigata di sangue.

Elias lo salutò, “Buongiorno Franz!” allegro e, come d’uso, senza curarsi delle ferite lacero-contuse così tipiche tra loro.

“Franz, ciao… Cos’hai fatto?” chiese invece Adam avvicinandosi con la mano tesa. Spostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte di Franz, estrasse un fazzolettino e pulì il sangue.

“Oh, credevo avesse smesso di sanguinare…” disse Franz toccandosi. “Maledetto Josef e quel suo ramo che ha staccato dall’albero stamattina. Me l’ha dato in testa quando gli ho detto che se veniva anche lui non ci sarebbe stato posto per voi due e le valigie.”

“Certo, perché è troppo grasso,” commentò Elias caricando una valigia nel baule.

“Ovvio,” annuì Franz.

“Ma che ovvio!” li riprese Adam, “È la macchina che è troppo piccola perfino per due persone, figuriamoci per tre più quattro valigie. Probabilmente dovremo legarne una al tetto. Smettetela di dire a Josef che è grasso.” Adam infilò una valigia sul sedile posteriore. Ora il posto a sedere era ridotto, quasi inesistente. Adam allargò le braccia già sconfitto.

“È tornato il difensore dei fratelli minori,” gli fece il verso Franz, “Non toccategli il topo o si arrabbia.”

“Ma che dici? Tu adori Josef,” disse Adam.

“Non è vero!” Franz gli puntò un dito contro. “Mi ha dato un ramo in testa e tu lo difendi!”

Adesso era a casa.

Franz non era armato di nessun animale impagliato, ma le minacce implicite erano perfette, Adam ne aveva sentito la mancanza. Si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò, spiazzandolo come sempre.

Franz non sapeva come reagire alla dolcezza e di solito rimaneva zitto e paralizzato.

“Sono felice di essere a casa,” disse Adam lasciandolo.

Si organizzarono con una valigia nel baule, due incastrate sui sedili posteriori e una legata al tetto. Franz guidava e Adam si mise in braccio ad Elias sul sedile davanti.

La macchina rallentò ad un’andatura simile a quella dell’ormai defunta fidanzata di Gregor e Adam passò tutto il tempo del viaggio ad urlare indicando a Franz i vari ostacoli sul percorso.

“Sono arrivato fino a qui senza i tuoi consigli!” si difese Franz.

“Pura fortuna,” rispose Adam, “C’è un albero, stai più a sinistra.”

“Adam, l’albero è piuttosto lontano,” disse Elias socchiudendo le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il puntino lontano di cui Adam si preoccupava.

“Conoscendo mio cognato non c’è da stare tranquilli,” commentò Adam. “Se non hai fatto benzina e rimaniamo a piedi a metà strada ti inseguirò per il resto dei tuoi giorni,” minacciò Franz.

 

Giunti a casa furono accolti dai tre fratelli rimasti più qualche animale; corsero fuori dalla porta per andare loro incontro. Compito e a braccia conserte Gabriel, urlanti e saltellanti Josef, Gregor, due galline e il vitellino Newton.

Adam fece un cenno a Gabriel che anche se muto significava _Come mai ci sono bestie in casa?_ e Gabriel rispose con lo sguardo _Ero uno contro tre, fammi causa_.

Elias abbracciò Newton, gli diede un buffetto in testa e gli sorrise come lo zio amorevole che era da quando il vitellino era venuto al mondo.

“Hai salutato prima Newton di noi,” disse Josef, “È davvero inaccettabile. Non posso crederci,” quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime si voltò e guardò in alto.

“Non litigate,” si inserì subito Adam, “Non… Adesso almeno, aspettate qualche minuto. Abbiamo un sacco di regali da darvi. Vi abbiamo pensato tutto il tempo…”

“Non tutto,” specificò Elias. Adam gli mise una mano sul petto.

“E vedrete che cosa vi abbiamo comprato,” concluse Adam notando con soddisfazione di aver spostato l’interesse di Josef e Gregor dalla lite alle sue parole. Cosa non semplice.

“Beh, abbiamo portato regali anche per Newton…” mormorò Elias.

Adam si voltò verso di lui e con un sorriso tirato avvicinò il viso al suo. “Se vuoi giocare stasera cerca di aiutarmi qui,” gli disse a denti stretti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Giocare…” ripeté Elias. E Adam sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Oh, giocare,” concluse Elias con un cenno del capo.

Adam non aveva mai capito se Elias credesse veramente al fatto che scatenare risse coi fratelli avrebbe cancellato il sesso dalle loro attività serali, ma era una divertente minaccia a vuoto che Adam usava spesso. Probabile che Elias potesse lanciare tutti e tre i fratelli fuori dalla finestra e Adam l’avrebbe comunque pregato in ginocchio di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola con lui. E pregarlo in ginocchio sarebbe stato già comodo per un sacco di altre attività prima di quella.

Beh, Elias non doveva sapere proprio fino a che punto Adam era _perdutamente innamorato_.

Tenere la pace tra i fratelli, anche se non sempre possibile, era ancora un’attività di sua competenza e di Gabriel. E Gabriel non aveva quella carta da giocarsi.

Adam baciò Elias un’altra volta per suggellare il patto ed Elias si zittì buono buono.

 

 

Nonostante nella sala l’unica fonte di calore fosse ancora solo il camino, Adam la trovò più confortevole del solito. Forse era perché aveva la testa in grembo ad Elias ed erano entrambi di fronte al fuoco, su una coperta, forse era perché Newton stava col muso sulle sue gambe e gliele riscaldava col respiro.

“Gli altri animali saranno gelosi che facciamo sempre un’eccezione per lui,” disse Adam accarezzando il muso del piccolo che stava crescendo a vista d’occhio.

“Gli altri animali non sono nostro nipote,” rispose Elias.

“Che succederà quando sarà troppo grosso per stare in casa?” chiese ancora sollevando il mento per guardare Elias sottosopra.

L’uomo guardò il nipote con occhi adoranti e un po’ tristi, “Si smette di amare qualcuno quando diventa troppo grosso?”

Le antenne di Adam vibrarono in allarme, si mise seduto di scatto appoggiandosi su una mano. Newton si lamentò, ma poi tornò a dormire.

“No…” Adam si affrettò a rispondere, “Che dici? Non era ciò che intendevo.”

Elias si stava riferendo al fatto che una volta cresciuto a lui era toccata più o meno la stessa sorte.

Adam gli accarezzò una guancia, “Pensavo solo al fatto che Newton potrebbe non accorgersi di crescere e rimanerci male quando scoprirà che il divano non è a misura di toro, così come non lo è il bagno in cui spesso entra… Ma potremmo dedicargli un’intera ala della casa.”

Elias sorrise al pensiero, “Gli piacerà avere una stanza tutta per lui,” confermò Elias, “Quando sarà grande e avrà bisogno di privacy,” terminò con uno sguardo complice.

Adam rise, ma ormai in quella casa non era del tutto certo che le regole della natura funzionassero come in qualunque altra parte della terra; poteva benissimo accadere che Newton chiedesse anche le chiavi di casa ad un certo punto. O a lui di insegnargli a guidare l’auto.

La risata crebbe in intensità ed Elias lo guardò incuriosito.

“Solo promettimi che farai decidere a lui se vuole stare in casa o meno,” disse Adam.

Il fuoco nel camino si stava estinguendo.

Adam salì in braccio ad Elias per stringerlo; l’uomo gli appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla e sospirò.

“Nessuno qui dentro smetterà mai di amare Newton, non importa quanto grosso diventerà,” gli sussurrò Adam all’orecchio. Passò le dita tra i riccioli chiari lì attorno e sulla nuca. “E sono sicuro che tu sei stato un bambino adorabile, ma per fortuna sei cresciuto,” gli tirò una ciocca di capelli mentre ridevano insieme.

Sentì le braccia di Elias farsi più strette in vita.

Avrebbe evitato di dirgli la parte più interessante di quella frase, che Adam teneva per sé; che quel bambino era cresciuto solo nel corpo. E quello, anche se per lui era un pregio, per Elias poteva essere motivo di offesa.

“Avresti giocato con me da bambino?” Elias borbottò la domanda rendendola quasi incomprensibile.

Adam pensò a sua madre che lo vestiva di tutto punto e poi gli chiedeva di non toccare nulla e di non sporcarsi, a sua madre che lo portava nei pub eleganti e lo metteva seduto su una sedia mentre parlava con le sue amiche, a suo padre che quando tornava a casa dai suoi viaggi, quelle poche volte, gli diceva che pur essendo un maschietto non sapeva neanche dare un calcio ad un pallone…

“Saresti stato la mia salvezza, da bambino,” mormorò Adam, “Avresti potuto insegnarmi un sacco di giochi che non ho mai fatto.”

“Oh, io e Gabriel giocavamo alle testate,” ricordò Elias animandosi, “Beh, io gli davo una testata e quando lui si riprendeva doveva rincorrermi per restituirmela. Una volta ce l’ha fatta.”

Adam piegò la testa da un lato con una smorfia, “E ancora penso che mi sarei divertito di più con voi due.”

“Ma non ti avrei dato testate probabilmente,” continuò Elias.

“Perché?”

“Chi mai vorrebbe rischiare di rovinare una testa così bella?” chiese Elias come stesse parlando a se stesso.

“Grazie, amore mio,” disse Adam baciandolo su una tempia. Abbassò la voce fino a renderla un bisbiglio, “Ma questo significa che prendere a testate Gabriel invece non è stato un problema.”

“Certo che no, Adam, lui è piuttosto brutto già di suo,” dichiarò Elias con espressione serissima, “E poi è mio fratello, cosa doveva importarmi se diventava ancora più brutto?”

Adam lo fissò interrogativo, “E se io diventassi brutto?”

Elias aprì la bocca e la richiuse di scatto. Aveva tutta l’aria di un commento che era appena stato ritirato dopo attenta valutazione. Bravo testone. Ma Adam prolungò lo sguardo finché l’uomo non trovò una risposta.

“Quello è impossibile, Adam, quindi non pensiamoci,” risolse Elias.

“Come non pensiamoci? Dovresti rispondere… Ehi!”

Elias si era appena alzato tirando su anche tutto il suo peso. Se lo caricò su una spalla.

“Avresti dovuto rispondere: _ti amerei anche se fossi inguardabile, Adam, amore mio_ ,” lamentò Adam reggendosi alla schiena dell’uomo.

“Dovevo dirti una bugia,” ribatté Elias uscendo dalla sala e spegnendo la luce.

Adam allungò una mano e lo schiaffeggiò forte sul sedere.

“Ohi!” si lamentò Elias e Adam dovette constatare con un pizzico di sorpresa che sentirlo fare quel verso lo eccitava più di quanto concessogli.

“Mi hai schiaffeggiato di nuovo,” lo accusò Elias. Adam non vedeva molto a parte il pavimento ma si accorse di quando cominciarono a salire le scale.

“Questo non è uno schiaffo, è una sculacciata, e non appena mi metterai giù cercherò di dartene altre,” disse Adam.

“Vedremo quante riuscirò a darne io a te.”

Adam non riuscì nemmeno a fingere disappunto, sollevò un po’ la testa, “È una… Valida alternativa alle testate, come gioco, che dici?” suggerì mentre Elias apriva la porta di camera loro e successivamente la chiudeva con un calcio.


End file.
